


Not Without You

by Boredgemini



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appropriate Use of the Force (Star Wars), Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Female Clothed Male, Past Violence, Possessive Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reformed Stormtroopers (Star Wars), Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredgemini/pseuds/Boredgemini
Summary: You're KR-1882, a newly appointed Sith Trooper that has captured the attention of Kylo Ren for more reasons than one.Everyone was watching intently as the two troopers fought for dominance over the other - all except for Kylo Ren. Unlike everyone else in the room, Kylo couldn’t give a shit about the brutal battle going on in front of him, he couldn’t take his shielded eyes off you, and even if he could, he didn’t want to. He was transfixed. It was like all of your muscles were radiating and your mind was screaming. There was just something about you that demanded all of his attention when you were around and he needed to find out what it was.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. First Impressions

“Kriff", you cursed aloud to yourself, “why don’t they have maps in this god's forsaken place.”

You were speed walking up and down the expansive hallways of the Starkiller base trying desperately to find any sign that you were in the right place. Although you had graduated from the stormtrooper program well over four months ago, you always found yourself getting lost in the metallic corridors of First Order base, and today of all days was the worst time to get lost. Today you were finally receiving your permanent role placement and were supposed to report to Captain Phasma in conference hall D for further instructions. As you quickly moved down the halls clutching your helmet between your hands you felt a sense of panic; you knew on a good day Phasma was notoriously a hardass, but anyone who dared piss her off, let alone show up late, would without a doubt be made an example of. Reaching the end of the hallway you were met with two options, turn left or right.You cursed loudly in your head begging any sort of creator to cut you some slack today, and as if answering your cries for help you spotted FN-2187. 

“Eight-Seven, Eight-Seven” you called out to him, nearly sprinting over to him as he mopped the floor nearby.

“Hey K-Two, what's up? Why are you all red and sweaty looking?” he asked with a curious look.

“I’m supposed to meet Captain Phasma in 10 minutes and I have no idea how to get to conference hall D.”

He rolled his eyes at you and you mentally prepared yourself for the lecture that was about to come, but you couldn’t help but feel relief running into him. FN-2187 was your closest friend in the galaxy so he wouldn’t really judge you too much for looking like a lost mess. He also just so happened to work in the sanitation sector, which meant he knew this base inside and out. Eight-Seven couldn’t help but laugh at you a little, “K-Two you do know you can access a map of the base on your datapad right?”

“Ugh, yeah I know that, but I forgot it in my room this morning and I didn’t have enough time to go back and get it” you jokingly whined. “Besides it's kind of hard to remember where everything is when all the halls look exactly the same”.

Eight-Seven dramatically rolled his eyes again. “Okay you nerf-herder, you’re going to turn right over there then go left when you see the officers hall. Walk down a little further and conference hall D will be on your right,” he instructed.

“Thanks a million, Eight-Seven, I don’t know what I’d do without you” you replied as you started taking off with a newly gained sense of direction.

“Yeah, yeah don’t mention it, don’t forget about drinks tonight with everyone,” he called after you.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” you turned your head to look back at him, “Thanks again. You’re my knight in shining white ar-“ your sentence was cut short as you collided with a large black mass. Falling flat on your ass.

“Oh Gods, sorry about that,” you apologized, craning your neck up to see exactly who or what you bumped into, “I should have been watching where I was going..” Your words trailed off as the figure in front of you began to take shape. Any sense of relief you briefly had from seeing your friend was gone, panic crept back into your mind to rear its ugly head as you were met with the opposing body of Commander Kylo Ren.

He stood over you, gloved hands balled into fists, his chest angrily rising and falling. Your heart had come to a full stop and your lungs failed to take in air. Commander Ren was the most feared man in the First Order, he was known to be merciless, with a temper shorter than any other officer abroad the ship aside from the insufferable General Hux. Your body was frozen but your mind began to race, you thought of all the stories you had heard about the many individuals who found themselves on the receiving end of his rage. And now you were starring up into his dark emotionless mask while sitting on the floor at the edge of his boots. 

“Commander Ren, s-sir, I’m so sorry I should have been watching where-“

“That is enough trooper,” his loud modulated voice cut in “it’s bad enough that you’re walking around on my base without your helmet on but now you’re groveling on the floor like a pathetic waste! NOW GET UP AT ONCE! ”

“I’m s-sorry, sir. It w-wont happen again,” you shakily replied as you slowly got back onto your feet.

“It had better not, or I will punish you personally and I can promise I won’t be as forgiving next time.” Before you even had a chance to reply, Commander Ren stepped around you and began walking down the hallway. You stood still for a moment, almost too in shock to force your legs to move. You cursed at yourself, you know better than to run around the Starkiller base without your helmet on while in uniform, it was a stupid move on your part. The Commander did not have a reputation of being a forgiving person so you were beyond lucky he didn’t slice you in half then and there, but there wasn't enough time to stand and dwell on it. You shoved your helmet over your head and started moving again.

With only a minute to spare you finally spotted conference hall D. Ducking into the room, you took a seat at a long table amongst the other handful of troopers just as eager to receive their new placements. The hall was much smaller than the others on the Starkiller base but by far much much nicer than you were used to seeing. Which you reasoned was because you were in the officer's sector of the base. You were hoping that this meant you’d be receiving a such higher-up position. Your train of thought was abruptly ended as Captain Phasma entered the room, her presence was cold yet commanding, and instantly you and the others stood at attention.

“At ease troopers, you may return to your seats,” she called out. “I understand that many of you have been waiting to receive your permanent role placements for quite some time. And I can sympathize that it may have been difficult seeing your fellow academy graduates receive theirs so early on.” Because we all know Phasma as being ‘understanding’ and ‘sympathetic’, you sarcastically thought to yourself.

“All of you have been selected because you have shown exemplary combat skills during your training and have come recommended by your squadron leaders. You have displayed that you are far more capable than the rest which is why your role placement will be with the Sith Troopers.”

You were so thankful that the helmet because you couldn’t hide the excited look on your face. Joining the First Order was never really something you had wanted, to be fair you didn’t really have a choice in the matter at all, but if you had to be here you’d rather be here as a Sith Trooper. The Sith Trooper squadron was one of the most elite teams within the First Order, regarded as the highest-ranking Stromtrooper there could be. With this role came more respect, better living accommodations, new armour, a fancier blaster…

Just as you had begun mentally celebrating, your little party was quickly cut short as Phasma continued her speech.“As of tomorrow morning you will begin your new placements,” she instructed.”You are to have all regulated personal belongings packed and your standard issued armour turned in. From now on you will be reporting directly to myself and to _Commander Ren_ , troopers you are dismissed”. Ahhh fucking Kriff, the gods defiantly had it out for you today!

Thankfully the rest of the day proved to be pretty uneventful. Your squadron leader had given you an early dismissal so you could pack, and turn in your old white armour and blaster, but it had taken far less time than you had anticipated. You were bored out of your mind sitting in your soon to be old tiny room, waiting for your friends to finish their respective shifts.Packing didn’t take long at all since you didn’t own a lot of clothing besides your standard issued garments, and you owned even less sentimental items. As you sat on your little bed, eating your last bites of dinner you remembered just how barren the room was when you first saw it four months ago. Little by little you managed to make it a comfortable home with a few drawings from friends and a small plant Eight-Seven had found for you. You knew you should consider yourself lucky to have this new role, after all, you had worked so hard to stand out above the rest, and it meant so much more freedom in your life. But no matter how hard you tried to push it down, there was still this flicker in your heart telling you you should be doing something more with your life.

You huffed, shaking your head at yourself. _What life exactly,_ you thought. In truth, you couldn’t really remember what life was like before you had been enrolled in the Stormtrooper program, but that was a common thing for those who joined against their own will. No recollection of where your home planet was or what your own name had been.Throwing yourself down onto the tiny bed, you sighed deeply as you stared up at the plain white ceiling. You felt silly for feeling a sense of loss for a life you couldn’t remember but that loss cut deep just the same. Sometimes you could faintly remember what your parents looked like when you dreamed. You could hear their voices calling out to you always sounding like they’re so far away, and each time to you tried to reach them you’d wake up. You knew it wasn’t good to dwell on thoughts like these for too long, it only made life harder to deal with.

Plus you’re experience wasn’t really different from most of the other stormtroopers here, and that is why you have to be grateful for the new role you told yourself.

You glanced over at your data pad as it buzzed to life next to you, looking down you saw it was a message from Eight-Seven asking where you were.

“Oh Kriff” you blurted out loud “I forgot about drinks again!”


	2. New Feelings

FN-2187 was sitting in the small Trooper common area with a few of your collective friends when he glanced down at his datapad. You had finally replied to his message. “Hi sorry to keep you guys waiting I’m on my way down,” he read aloud to the others. The others of course being both of your only two other friends, FN-3000 who went by Zero, he was in the sanitation sector like Eight-Seven, and Kat a Medbay nurse and the only non-stormtrooper of the group.

“Looks like K-Two will finally grace us with her presence,” Kat mused as she plopped herself down on the couch.

“Maker! Eight-seven if she didn’t have you to remind her where her head was, she would be mistaken for a service droid,” Zero joked.

Everyone was excited for you to arrive and hear where you were finally being placed but no one was more excited than Eight-Seven. The two of you had known each other since your first day of Stormtrooper academy and had quickly developed a close bond. You and Eight-Seven had a way of understanding each other in a way the other members of your group couldn’t, unlike them, neither of you had any say about joining the First Order, and it was a sentiment you had only shared with each other. But your bond went beyond just that, though neither of you could explain it, you just enjoyed the fact that you had found a friend in the other.

“Hey, guys sorry I’m late, I got a little caught up with packing,” you chimed as rushed through the door into the common area. Your group of friends had been perched on a set of uncomfortable couches in the corner of the common area patiently waiting for you to get there so that they could start drinking.

“Packing? Where the hell are you going K-Two, you moving in with General Hux, already?” Zero chided.

“You’re hilarious Zero, you really are a riot,” You jibed back, over dramatically rolling your eyes.

“Yeah we obviously keep you around for comedic relief,” Kat chimed in.

“Guys I’m packing up my stuff because I finally placement today and it's good news,…. I’m being assigned to the Sith Troopers!”

An excited eruption grew in your small group, everyone was genuinely happy for you, they had known how hard you trained so that you could join a higher squadron, but no one with exception of Eight-Seven would have predicted Sith Troopers. He knew you were a strong fighter and anything below this placement wouldn’t be good enough. Most of all he was happy because he knew joining this squad meant you could have a little more life outside of just the base. As you settled yourself onto the couch next to Kat, you half considered telling everyone about your little “run-in” with the feared Commander Ren this morning, but you figure it would have likely killed the mood. Not to mention it would have earned you a lecture from Kat about being more careful. You kept replaying the whole scene in your head counting your lucky stars that he wasn’t in one of his moods, otherwise, you were sure you wouldn’t have lived to tell the tale.

“K-Two I got you a little something to celebrate your placement,” Eight-Seven beamed as he pulled out a massive bottle of Canto Wine from behind the couch.

“OH, MY GODS! Eight-Seven where the Makers name did you find wine?” You were pleasantly shocked, beer was one thing to find, but an entire bottle of wine was rare for any trooper to get their hands on, especially on this base.

“I found it some little market while I was doing a foot patrol shift,” he said beaming with pride. “Now pop that sucker open and drink.” He didn’t really have to ask you twice, a minute later the cork was popped and it was bottoms up for everyone. As the hours went by, your little get together had turned into a pretty wild night. There were many rounds of drinking games, some crazy Medbay stories from Kat, an update on all officer gossip by Eight-Seven, and far too many drinks. And when the wine finally ran out all of you decided to call it a night. You had just waved goodbye to your friends and started the solitary walk back to your room when you heard Zero call out to you from down the hall. You gave him a little tipsy smile as he jogged over to you.

“You looked like you could use some company, why don’t I walk you back to your room,” Zero offered.

“Are you sure Zero, your quarters aren’t anywhere close to mine?”

“Nah, I don’t mind, besides I could use a good walk to sober up.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” you winked at him happy to have the company on the long walk back.

“So, Sith Troopers huh?” he started, “you must be pretty proud of yourself?”

“I mean, yeah I guess.”

“You guess?” He laughed, “when did you start getting humble about that kind of stuff?”

You let out a tipsy giggle, as Zero threw his arm around you pulling you close to him as the two of you kept walking.

“I don't know Zero. I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

You burrowed yourself more into him, you wanted to get as close to him as you could. It was like your body felt electric from just the lightest of touch and your stomach fluttered. You liked Zero a lot, he was a really sweet guy and if you were being honest, he was pretty decent in bed too. In your first month on the base the two of you had a small fling, you would sneak over to each other's rooms at night, fuck all night long then try to sneak back before morning. Neither of you was looking to start a relationship with the other, it just felt nice to feel human every once in a while. That is until you had almost gotten caught by an officer walking back one morning, and with the risk of being sent away for reconditioning looming over, you decided to call it off. As the two of you laughed and flirted with each other while strolling through the now emptied halls, you couldn’t help but miss that human feeling. Zero was a good looking guy, he had a beautiful tan complexion and soft brown hair any woman would love to run her hands through. Kriff what had gotten into you tonight! It was like a switch had gone off today and now you desperately needed to get off. You needed to be fucked. And when the two of you finally arrived back at your room you figured it was now or never.

“So when are you-,” you cut him off by wrapping your fingers into his hair and pulling him into a kiss. Although he was a little shocked at first, Zero was more than happy to return it. His hands snaked around your waist pulling you closer to him. His tongue tasted like beer and yours like rich wine. Your brave little kiss grew more passionate soon becoming more like a frenzied drunk makeout in the quiet hallway in front of your room. He pulled your mouths apart to start placing sloppy wet kisses down your neck to the base of your collar bone, biting softly when he got there.

“Fuck, I missed this so much,” Zero swore into your neck. You gasped as he pulled your leg up around his waist, you could feel his growing bulge pressing into your stomach. Suddenly, a chorus of heavy boots approaching shattered the hazed feeling between the two of you. Your eyes caught Zero’s, and both pushed off from one another, putting as much distance as you could between you. If certain unforgiving officers had seen what you two had just been doing it could spell out immediate reconditioning. Only a second later the most unforgiving officer turned the corner flanked by his knights - it was Commander Ren.

Just like this morning, your body was totally frozen in place as your heart pounded in your chest. You didn’t dare speak and neither did Zero, both of you were paralyzed in fear. You knew it was was obvious what you and Zero had just been doing, so there was no point in even trying to pretend you were just two people engaged in conversation. All you could do was silently pray to any gods out there that Commander Ren would just ignore you as he walked by, but you were both wrong. The small army all dressed in black came to a stop right in front of you, and the fearsome turned to look at the two flushed bodies. Any emotion he had was completely shelved underneath his dark mask.

“Male trooper state your name,” he addressed to Zero, his voice firm and modulated.

“FN-3000, Commander Ren sir,” Zero replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Tell me FN-3000, what is a stormtrooper of your classification doing in this sector at this hour ?”

“I-I was just walking KR-1882 back to her room sir,” Zero replied, all confidence he had was gone. Kylo Ren towered above him and could easily end his life right then and there.

“And it appears that you have served your purpose here, now leave.” Even through the modulator, you could tell his voice was ice cold.

Zero couldn’t reply, he only gulped and nodded before speed walking away down the empty halls. Your stomach dropped as Commander Ren turned and looked down at you. You knew it didn’t take a smart man to know what you and Zero were just doing. Your face and lips were flushed, your hair had become a wild mess, and there was a light sheen on your neck from where zero had just been kissing you seconds earlier. But if Kylo Ren had noticed any of this he didn’t acknowledge it. He just kept starring down at you for only a moment longer before he spoke.

“It would be in your best interest to make wiser decisions, Trooper. I have no tolerance for stupidity in my squadron. Understood?”

“Y-yes sir, Commander Ren sir.” You could barely get your words out. Commander Ren was truly a frightening figure and you weren’t feeling too confident especially with this being your second infraction today.

“Good,” with his final word, Kylo Ren and his knights continued their march down the corridor, while you stood there body refusing to move. Paralyzed. When you could no longer hear the sounds of marching you finally let out the breath you had been holding and slipped into your room.

Heart racing, you practically ran to refresher, dropping onto your knees in front of the toilet, fearing you were going to throw up. You sat on the floor a little while, letting the cool tile cool your nerves, once your stomach settled you pulled yourself up and began your nightly routine.

Standing in front of the sink you began to wash your face and chug as many glasses of water as you could before crawling into bed. You were just about to flick off the light and get into bed when a little fire in your body came to life, dancing deep in your stomach, and moving its way down into your core. The switch in your brain had turned back on and you knew there was only one way to put out the little fire growing inside of you. You needed to cum. You convinced yourself that if you showered tonight it would save you some time in the morning but really you just wanted to say one last goodbye to your shower head.

Turning on the faucet you started to feel the ache in your core build. Gods it had been weeks since the last time you came and you needed release tonight as if your life depended on it. You stripped off your clothes and quickly stepped under the water.After only a minute your right hand snaked down your warm wet body until it reached your needy cunt. Fuck you needed this, you thought to yourself as you started pumping two fingers in and out of your wanting pussy as best as you could. You couldn’t help letting soft moans escape your lips. Your little fingers felt so good. While pumping your digits inside yourself, your left hand made its way to one of your hardened nipples. You start by twisting and pulling softly, but quickly your movements get rougher. As you played with yourself you let your imagination wander letting yourself get lost in a fantasy. The fingers playing with your body were no longer your own, instead, they belonged to a set of large calloused hands. No better yet they’re gloved hands. Yeah, big leather gloved hands.

“Ooh fuck…yes yes.”

You needed more. Freeing your sore nipple from your hand you reached up to the showerhead, turning the setting to jet then bringing the nozzle head down to your neglected clit.

"Fuckkk Yes!” you cried out. Your legs were shaking uncontrollably barely able to support you anymore.

You slide down the wall of the shower onto the metal floor, the touch of the cool metal sent little shivers down your spin. Leaning your back against one side of the wall you propped up both feet on the other, giving the showerhead and the leather fingers complete access to your dripping wet cunt. The jetted water blasted into your sensitive bud causing your toes to curl. Moaning louder than before, you slipped further into your steamy fantasy. The showerhead no longer existed suddenly being replaced by the back of a dark man's head, sucking and nipping at your clit. Every pass of his skilled tongue over your sensitive bud sent tingles all over your body. Throwing your head back in ecstasy you squeezed your eyes shut, you were so fucking close. Uncontrollable breathy squeals and incoherent dirty thoughts left your lips as your free hand palmed the walls desperate to grab onto anything.

“I’ve been so bad, please please I deserve it,” you cried out loud. So close.

“yes…yes… OH, GODS YES!”

You were about to spill over, fully enthralled in your imagination, almost there…

“AHHH…YES PUNISH ME, COMMANDER REN!”

You were practically seeing stars, screaming as you came hard, your juices and the water from the showerhead mixed together in a pool around you.

Taking your shaky legs down off the wall and the nozzle away from your overworked clit, you sat on the shower floor for only a minute longer, panting as you caught up with your breath. Willing yourself up, you grabbed some soap and actually got back to showering. You felt so satisfied, not a care in the world. Blissfully coming down from your high until it dawned on you.

_Holy fuck did I just make myself cum thinking about, Commander Ren!_

You had been so wrapped up in your little shower fantasy that you hadn’t actually considered who you’d been fantasizing about. Oh my god's what's wrong with you, the man could end your life with a flick of his wrist and here you are imagining him finger blasting you as we sucked the life out…

You tried your best to brush it off as you finished getting ready for bed. You considered unpacking your sleeping clothes but decided it wasn’t worth the hassle and crawled into bed naked. You _had been super horny this week, literally, anything could have sent you off,_ you mentally reasoned with yourself.

“Ughh” You flopped down onto the bed. And why did it have to be a faceless killer? You continued to let yourself agonize as your eyelids grew heavy. Finally, when you couldn’t go back and forth in your tipsy mind anymore, you decided on where you could shift the blame once and for all. Satisfied with your reasoning, you drifted into sleep.

You were never drinking wine again


	3. A New Found Energy

_You were standing on a shoreline, staring out into the horizon, the setting sun was masked by low clouds in the sky, but streaks of warm light still broke through. Waves softly crashed against your legs, your feet were digging into the sand as you stood in the shallow water. You hummed as acool breeze passed through your hair, the air flowing through your white robes, the ends dipped in the water. With every low incoming wave you felt peace wash over your body, and with each breath you took, the air and the water were breathing with you. You weren’t quite sure where you were or how long you had been here, but somehow you felt connected to this place. You were safe here._

_From the corner of your eye, you spotted a figure walking down the grassy hill behind you._

_It was a breaded man wearing a beige cloak, he was too far away to distinguish his features, but he felt familiar to you. You had seen him somewhere before. The man stopped walking when he reached the sand, he raised his hands to his mouth and started calling out to you. To your surprise, he was calling your name, the name you had forgotten. You wanted to go to him to hear your name again, but you couldn’t move from the shallow water. It was if your feet were cemented in place, being weighed down by the soft sand that crept over your toes._

_BEEP BEEP_

_Then, everything was gone._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

“Holy kriff !” you exclaimed aloud as you shot up in bed. Sweat clinging to your forehead. Panting, you reached around you to turn off the alarm that blared from your data-pad. Lately, your dreams had been getting progressively more vivid and this one was no exception. You’ve had this dream a few times before, always finding yourself standing in the water, on an unknown shoreline, but the strange man had never been there before. It was bizarre, you had racked your brain trying to figure out why he felt so familiar to you but drew a blank.

You jumped up out of your bed ready to start the day. You were thankful that you had given yourself more time to get ready this morning by showering the night before. Now that you were a Sith Trooper you would only have to wear your new red armor during active duty or missions. Even though you’d still have to be in uniform, at least you wouldn’t have to wear the cumbersome armour and helmet every day.

But this also meant you’d have to actually put a little effort into your appearance. You groaned at the thought. Walking into the refresher you were almost horrified by your reflection, even though you had a decent amount of sleep you looked like hell. You decided to braid your hair into two long braids that started at the top of your head and rested on the back of your neck.

Then dabbed a tiny amount of concealer under each eye to hide the dark circles. When you slipped into your new uniform you couldn’t help but admire yourself in the mirror a little. The outfit consisted of a pair of tight black compression pants, a fitted black long-sleeved undershirt, and alonger semi-armored red tunic with the First order insignia on the right arm and the Sith Troopers on the left. The uniform was completed with a set of forearm armor, a red holster, and a pair of knee high black leather boots.

The outfit was designed for mobility, not fashion, but you couldn’t believe how fit your body looked under it. You looked deadly, and you liked it.

With an air of confidence, you grabbed your belongings and made your way to your new assigned home. There was a bounce in your step as you walked down the busy halls to your new space. Though it was still fairly early in the morning, you noticed that this sector was populated with a lot more officers and higher-ups than you were used to seeing. _Thank Maker you put yourself together before leaving_.

The hallway to your new living quarters was just off of the main corridor, making it a bit more quiet and secluded, which meant fewer officers would be likely to walk by your door in the middle of the night. You were beaming as you reach your door and punched in the door code. The doors wooshed open and a smile lit up your face.

It was perfect, the room wasn’t huge but in comparison to your old one, it looked massive. The space was more like a single apartment than just a solitary room. On the left side, there was a double bed with a side table and a closet already packed with few sets of your red armour in it. On the right side of the room a tiny kitchenette and a seating area. Dropping your things down on the bed you walked into the refresher, it had the same layout as your old one, and much to your delight the shower head was the same standard issued one.

You didn’t have a lot of time before training started so you put the few things you owned away and left your apartment to start your first day of placement. You arrived at the western training hall with plenty of time to spare, Captain Phasma and a few other troopers filled in shortly after. You decided to familiarize yourself with your new comrades, all of them were leaned and muscled, ranging from various heights. You were happy to see that you weren’t the only girl in your squadron. Out of the 25 members in your squad, there were 3 women including yourself. As the last few troopers made their way in, Captain Phasma walked to the front of the room and began to speak.

“Troopers at attention,” she commanded. “You may have noticed some new recruits here today, you are to treat them as one of your own but show them no mercy. Weakness is not tolerated in the First Order. New recruits today you will be taught how to use your new blasters and then we will engage in combat training. Now let's begin.”

The first day of training had gotten off to a good start, you quickly found yourself at home in the new squad. To your surprise, the majority of the group was pretty welcoming, but you knew any of them wouldn’t hesitate to rip you apart if they were instructed to. The new blaster in your hand had fired like a dream, you found it so much more accurate than the standard issued, which made target practice much easier. Plus it looked pretty good attached to your red holster. You had confident energy flowing through you today as if all the nerves and doubts had washed away. You had been so distracted by your new comrades and weapon that you didn’t notice Kylo Ren slip into the room taking up space at the back.

“Troopers circle round, we are going to begin combat training. When I call your name stand up and stance your opponent.”

_Now we’re talking_ you thought. You couldn’t wait for combat training it had been weeks since you had a good fight. By nature, you weren’t an aggressive person but you couldn't deny you enjoyed the thrill of a fight. You felt more comfortable on your own two feet while fighting or using a weapon than you did just standing. As the group circled in, you watched as Commander Ren came from the back of the room and stood next to Captain Phasma, the two shared some brief words that you couldn’t hear.

“How are the new recruits looking so far Phasma ?” Kylo asked privately.

“I can report that all are performing to expectation, Commander. A few have even impressed me so far.”

“Excellent, I’d like to see how they do in hand to hand combat before I'm satisfied.”

“Of course sir,” Phasma replied in a firm tone. “FR-5839 and DR-0926 you will start off today's combat training.” She yelled out so the rest of the room could hear.

You shouldn’t have been surprised at the level of ferocity the group had engaged in during combat training, after all, they were seasoned troopers and had plenty of experience in battle. But it still shocked you a little how every fight seemed like it would be a fight to the death. The Sith Troopers didn’t hesitate to break their opponent's bones or draw blood if it meant they would win. By all means, it was cool with you but still a little off-putting you thought.

“KR-1882 and KC-6518, you’re up,” Captain Phasma called out, pulling you from your train of thought. You walked into the middle of the circle and squared up to KC-6518, he was only a bit taller than you but was by far way more jacked. You would have felt a lot better if you had a weapon, maybe even a staff you could use against him, but this was hand to hand. For the first time today, you felt you’re confident energy wavering. The two of you shook hands and the fight began.

KC-6518 was instantly on the offensive, keeping his shoulders squared and throwing jabs your way. All you could do at first was block each punch with your arms. You still needed to gauge his weaknesses, because right now, he was in control of this fight. You had managed to avoid the majority of his hits and even get in a few solid kicks, until one right arm connected with your face. You teetered on your feet keeping yourself from swaying. You knew he had got you good, your face was screaming, and you could feel the warmth of blood flowing from your nose. You were becoming frustrated. You were preparing yourself for him to pounce on you when you heard it. A voice ringing through your head that was not your own. _You need to focus your mind. You are smarter than him, faster than him. Use your pain and frustration and channel it into your movements._

This weird omnipresent voice was right you could do this you just needed to focus your mind.

_Focus. Focus. Focus._ But you didn’t channel your frustrations, instead, you focus on your passions. _You can do this._

KC-6518 jumped on your body taking you down to the ground, your back hitting the floor hard, sending shooting pain up your spine. You felt the brute force of his weight as he straddled your waist, throwing punches towards your face. As you blocked each blow from landing, you felt a resurgence of energy coursing through your body but your mind was calm. You knew you had this, and when you finally found your opening and you took it.

The second KC-6518 wound his right fist back, you sprang into action. You grabbed his left arm and threw your entire body into it, flipping him over, taking the upper hand. You had taken him off guard. You didn’t hesitate, bashing your elbow into his face while the other hand rested on his throat. With all his strength he managed to shove you off but you were to quick on your feet. KC-6518 barely had the chance to stand up before you had jumped onto him squeezing his neck between your thighs. He had tried as best as he could to pull you off but you had him right where you wanted him. Keeping your legs around his neck you let the weight of your body drop, throwing his own off-balance sending the two of you tumbling forward. Landing with both of you on your backs you squeezed your legs with all of your might keeping him in a deadlock.

“Do you submit _?”_ you shouted loudly, cutting off his circulation. KC-6518 could only flail his arms.

“Do you submit?!” You asked again this time practically screaming.

“Yes. Yes. I Submit!” KC-6518 screamed out before passing out underneath you. You grunted as you released your hold on him, panting as you climbed back onto your feet. You shook his hand once again, thanking him for the good fight.

“Well done KR-1882, next DR-3272, and FR-0495,” Phasma shouted, not even giving you a moment to revel in your victory before moving on to the next fighting group. As you got back into the circle you received a few pats on the back from the other troopers and even KC-6518 shot you a weak thumbs up to show there was no bad blood between the two of you. _I did it!_ You thought yourself trying to hide the overwhelming sense of pride from beaming across your face, you needed to keep your cool. But you couldn’t help it. Adrenaline was flowing through your veins to the point your hands were tingling. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt this good. Probably not since your days in basic training. But you couldn’t allow yourself to mentally gloat for too long, the next face-off was beginning and by the looks of these new fighters it looked like this was going to be an interesting one on one.

Everyone was watching intently as the two troopers fought for dominance over the other - all except for Kylo Ren. Unlike everyone else in the room, Kylo couldn’t give a shit about the brutal battle going on in front of him, he couldn’t take his shielded eyes off you, and even if he could, he didn’t want to. He was transfixed. He hadn’t seen this kind of energy signature in stormtrooper first hand before, and it baffled him. It was like all of your muscles were radiating and your mind was screaming. There was just something about you that demanded all of his attention when you were around and he needed to find out what it was.


	4. Through His Eyes

It was the night before the first day of Sith Training and Kylo was eager to get back to the base from his quick mission on Hoth. He had spent an entire day on that frozen wasteland of a planet, turning the old rebel base upside down in hopes of finding some sort of map to his old master Luke Skywalker. Ever since he had heard from an informant that the resistance potentially had uncovered a map to his old master, Kylo couldn’t let a single lead go unchecked. He would rip the whole galaxy apart to find Skywalker, but for now, he was getting tired of turning up empty-handed. He was going to kill that fucking informant.

Kylo was pissed, an entire day of freezing his ass off for nothing. But he’d soon rather spend an entire week on Hoth if it meant he wouldn’t have to tell Supreme Leader Snoke that he had found nothing. Then the intercom buzzed. “Commander Ren we are approaching the atmosphere of Starkiller,we will be arriving on base shortly.”

He sauntered across the room to the intercom to reply. “Understood Vicrul, have the knights ready to de-board immediately when we arrive.”

“Yes, Commander,” Vicrul replied.

Kylo wasn’t in the mood to wait around on the ship to debrief the knights about their missions going forward, he just wanted to sleep. He walked over to the small window and watched as the ship broke through the night sky and began its landing. _Finally_.

Kylo couldn’t wait a second longer, the moment the Night Buzzard touched down in the hanger, the Knights of Ren were by his side ready to take off. Marching through the hanger bay and into the halls of the Starkiller, he began listing off new missions to the knights, without so much as even turning around. He was a man on a mission, and the faster he got back to his quarters the better. Kylo and his knights effortlessly navigated the long empty halls of the base, by this hour most of the First Order had retired to their rooms, and there would be very little chance of his words being overheard by others.

“…Cardo and Ushar, return to Genosis, I need those mines cleared.”

“Yes, Sir” They replied in unison.

“Ap’lek resume your guard on Mustafar, the Supreme Leader is planning a visit this week.”

“Understood, Commander.”

“And Vicrul, I want you to find that informant and bring him to me. I’m going to rip out his fu-“ Kylo suddenly stopped _._ He had become distracted as a set of sultry thoughts rang through his brain that definitely didn’t belong to him or any of the knights as far as he was aware of.

_Gods I just want him to bend me over right here. I don’t even care if we get caught._

They belonged to a woman and she wasn’t far from him. Kylo was beyond curious, the voice sounded so familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. He quickened his pace, taking a small detour down the halls, he needed to see who they were coming from. Sleep could fucking wait, he was on a new mission now.

As he marched down residence halls the voice kept flooding his mind with lustful thoughts.

_Fuck, I just need to cum so badly._

They were practically screaming into his ears, he must be getting closer. The silence in the air was broken by the very real audible sounds of quiet moans and little squeals. And then just as quickly as the lusty thoughts had invaded his brain they were gone, and all the little noises stopped. He had found the source.

Turning the corner, Kylo and his knights came upon two off duty stormtroopers standing in front of a residence door. Both were breathing heavily and their body language reeked of guilt. He couldn’t even bother looking at the male trooper, in this moment he was insignificant, he was fixated on the frightened woman in front of him. And much to his surprise, it was the girl from this morning.

When she had carelessly walked into him at full speed earlier today, he recognized her face almost instantly. Her name was KR-1882 a new recruit about to join his squadron of Sith Troopers. Her frightened voice was soft, her panicked eyes were electric, and her fear couldn’t mask the beauty of her face. He could feel the energy buzzing around her.

Normally he would have lashed out without a second thought, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Instead, choosing to let her off with a warning.

He couldn’t believe it, their little “run in” had been replaying over and over in the back of his mind all day, now here she was right in front of him once again.This time her face was flushed with embarrassment and lust, her lips were swollen, and her neck had small hickeys. It was beyond obvious what they had been doing. Instantly Kylo stopped in front of the guilty pair, his Knights standing at attention ready to strike at his command. He turned to the male trooper, staring daggers at him.

“Male trooper state your name,” Kylo firmly commanded.

“FN-3000, Commander Ren, sir,” the trooper replied.

“Tell me FN-3000, what is a stormtrooper of your classification number doing in this sector at this hour of the night”

“I-I was just walking KR-1882 back to her room, Sir.” _Well, that's a fucking lie_ , Kylo thought.

“And it appears that you have served your purpose here, now leave.” his modulator barely hiding the venom in his voice. The pathetic trooper didn’t even hesitate, practically running down the hall as fast as he could, leaving the very nervous KR-1882 to face down an enraged Kylo Ren on her own. Finally, Kylo turned to look at her. At that moment he was thankful he was wearing his mask, he couldn’t hide the list of emotions coursing through him or his eyes racking over her body.

“It would be in your best interest to make wiser decisions trooper, I have no tolerance for stupidity in my squadron. Understood?”

“Y-yes sir, Commander Ren sir.” He could feel her anxiety.

 _“Good”_ Was all he could muster to say, he needed to walk away before he let his anger get the best of him. It was taking the very last of his willpower not to ignite his lightsaber and destroy everything around him. He marched away with his knights in tow as quickly as he could, continuing to give orders to them once she was out of earshot.

Once Kylo reached his quarters he dismissed his knights, he needed to be alone. Standing in the entryway of his apartment, he waited until the doors shut, before he finally let out the longest sigh. Today had been a rough day. As he walked into his bedroom, he unlatched his helmet and unceremoniously tossed it onto the large bed. The rest of his clothing quickly followed. With nothing but a pair of fitted black boxers on he climbed into his oversized bed.

As Kylo laid in his bed waiting for sleep to take him, he couldn’t help but replay the events of today over and over in his mind. He thought of the long boring meeting he had to endure this morning, the biting cold on Hoth, the insubordinate trooper. Lying there in the dark of his room, Kylos's hand began to wander down the sheets and into his boxers. Fuck no wonder he couldn’t seep, he was hard as a rock.

That trooper, the way she had carelessly run into him in the hall today without her mask, staring up at him from the ground with her bright beautiful eyes. Freeing his aching cock from his boxers, he began to stroke the length of himself. As he slowly played with the ever-hardening cock in his hand his mind started to wander. Then a fully-realized fantasy started to play out in his head. A sultry voice rang through his ears, _“ooh fuck…yes yes ”_ When he closed his eyes and he could practically see her. _Her slick wet body was thrusting into her dainty fingers. One hand was busy pumping into her beautiful pink pussy, the other pinching a wet nipple. Such a naughty girl._ As he laid there watching this scene play out in his head his own hand wanted to match the speed of her strokes. He began pumping his cock faster. He could hear her soft moans crying out. A layer of sweat clung to his face as he ran his thumb over the drop of precum at his tip. This was almost overwhelming but he wanted more. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to taste her, to feel that beautiful pussy clench down on his fingers.

 _Her glistening body slinked down in front of him, her legs opened up then placed themselves on either side of his face. Her beautiful pussy was calling to him begging. In his mind he obliged, reaching out and pumping his digits between her wet folds. She began to cry out louder this time._ Kylo’s dick started to twitch in his palm, he was getting closer, but he couldn’t cum yet, not until he had more of her.

 _She widened her firm legs welcoming him to taste her. Without hesitation, his mouth was all over her wet cunt. His tongue swirled around her swollen clit, flicking and sucking on it, while his fingers kept pumping into her. In his mind, she tasted like heaven._ He was getting closer.

_She threw her head back into ecstasy._

“Such a filthy girl,” Kylo said aloud, pounding his dick raw in his hand.

He ached for release as her breathy moans sang through his mind. “So bad. You deserved to be punished by this cock.”

_I’ve been so bad, please please I deserve it._

Fuck he was so fucking close. His one hand beating down on his rock hard member, the other gripping the bed sheets tightly.

 _Yes…yes… OH GODS YES,_ she called out practically screaming. Coming undone in his fantasy.

 _“Fuck. Fuck,”_ his words escaping his lips, _“_ I’m gon- I'm going to fucking cum.”

_AHHH…YES PUNISH ME COMMANDER REN_

Just as she had reached her climax so did he. His cock unloading hot strings of cum into his hand and onto his heaving chest. Kylo could do nothing but lie there, his body was spent, his eyes shut, breathing heavily. All the tension he was holding on to from the day was gone. His mind finding a state of calm. His little fantasy had faded out leaving his mind blank. He would deal with this mess in a moment, he didn’t want to move.

But his first moment of peace and quiet he had all day was interrupted by a scream through his mind.

_Holy fuck did I just make myself cum thinking about Commander Ren!_

Kylo’s eyes shot open and he instantly sat up in bed. What the fuck. Why could he still hear her voice? Then it hit him hard and fast like a speeder out of control. Nothing about what had just happened had been his own lucid imagination. These were someone's thoughts projected to him. They were _hers_. Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, that naughty little stormtrooper was getting off thinking about him. And her thoughts were fucking loud. But right now he hoped she’d keep them down, because as hot as they were, Kylo couldn’t care at this moment. He just wanted to kriffing sleep.


	5. Too Easy

You kept glancing up at the clock at the corner of the training room. You let out a long anxious sigh, only two more hours to go until the day was finished and much to your relief it didn’t seem like Kylo Ren would be showing up. Although the first week as a Sith Trooper had been grueling, you were feeling pretty confident about your position on the squadron. It came as no surprise to you that you’d been excelling in your new role, it felt like your body was made for this kind of stuff. Even Phasma was being less of an asshole towards you, something you didn’t even think was possible. In all, it seemed like everything was going off without a hitch, everything except for Commander Ren of course.

Everyday played out the same, Ren would come into the hall exchange a few words with Captain Phasma then resign himself to the back of the room and stare at you. The first two days of this you figured he was still upset with you after your little hallway ‘indiscretion’, but by the third, you’d had enough. His constant staring was becoming a cause of anxiety for you, you felt his shielded eyes bore into you as if he was judging your every movement and you weren’t sure if you could take another day of it. If he was going to kill you or kick you off the squad you’d rather he just get it over with.

You glanced back up at the clock, willing the time to go by faster, but instead, it seemed as if it was ticking backward. He was normally never this late and you were counting your stars he wouldn’t bother coming. All there was left to do today was sparring then you would be free for the next two days. Captain Phasma's voice cut through the air,“Squad, circle around. We will begin our one on ones.” The group filed in, then one after another she called out the fighting pairs. You were standing there eagerly waiting for your name to be called, looking forward to a fight without a large dark mass watching your every movement, silently scrutinizing, when suddenly your good mood was quickly dashed out the door.

You spotted Commander Ren walk into the room and take his usual place next to Phasma, exchanging hushed words to each other as they always did. 

“RN-4225 and KR-1882 you’re up,” Phasma called out.

You had to be kriffing kidding, _Wow great timing Ren, you just couldn’t go one day without watching, could you?_

You snuck a quick glance at him and sure enough, you were met with his invisible stare behind the mask. It was as if he was waiting for you to do something, and if he took his eyes off you for one second he would miss it. You strode into the middle of the circle to meet RN-4225, like most of the other male troopers here, he much larger than you but it didn’t phase you much. You knew his fighting style well and felt fairly confident this would be easy, you just needed to focus your mind. The two of you shook hands and took your stances ready to fight. _I’ll give that asshole something to watch._

A loud modulated voice rang out and the whole room went silent.

“RN-4225 stand down.” Everyone jerked their heads to look at Commander Ren.“It seems like KR-1882 here thinks this is too easy for her.” He began to slowly walk inwards taking your opponent's place in front of you.

“N-no, Commander Ren,” you said, barely getting the words out after being taken completely off guard.

“Don’t lie to me trooper, I can hear your every thought.” He said stepping closer to you, leaving only a few feet between you. You didn’t know what to say. How was that even possible. You began racking your brain of everything you had ever thought about Kylo Ren. You felt your blood run cold. _How much has he heard?_

“Everything,” he answered. “You think you’re a good fighter, that you deserve to be here. Yet you want everyone's approval so badly, why is that trooper? Maybe you don’t belong here after all.” Embarrassment, fear, and anger swirl through your mind. You try so hard to fight the emotions from reading across your face but it’s no use. You had finally felt like you had found a place here and now you felt like you were being reduced to nothing. You were angry and Commander Ren noticed.

“You want to fight me, don’t you trooper ?” he asks aloud but he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” you boldly reply back. The room gasped. You don’t know what possessed you to say it but there was no use lying to him. You did want to fight him. He had gotten under your skin.

“Then let’s fight.”

Without warning, Kylo grabbed you by the collar of your tunic and tossed you back into the padded, metal wall. You groaned loudly as every vertebra in your spine crack, but you were quick to get back up on your feet and run towards him. Quickly dodging his fist, you land a punch square into his chest only wavering his balance slightly, but Kylo was on you in a second. His left fist connected hard with your face and you’re thrown off your feet. A warm trickle of blood rivered out of your nose and down your chin, it didn’t feel broken but the fucker got you good.

Springing back up, you wound up for a roundhouse kick, but he swiftly dodged around your leg, grabbing it then throwing you to the hard ground. You get back up and he comes at you again. You manage to land a few good blows but he’s fast to overpower you each time, and you find yourself back on the ground. Bloodied and sore you knew this was a losing battle but you couldn’t give up.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you Trooper?”

You wiped the blood from your lower lip and glared at him. “No, sir.”

With every last ounce of energy you had, you climbed back on your feet and ran at him ready to strike with full force. His left arm shot out, you ducked trying to avoid it but he was faster. His large gloved hand caught you by the throat and held you up in the air, letting your feet dangle. Just what you were hoping for. Using your core muscles, you swung both your legs up, kicking him square in the helmet which caused him to drop you.You braced yourself for impact but it ever came. Instead, you were suspended mid-air, inches from the ground. Opening your eyes you saw Kylo Ren standing in front of you, his right hand outstretched, his left balled into a tight fist.

You knew you were fucked and judging by the horrified expressions of all the troopers and Captain Phasma circled around you. Weightless now higher in the air, your body was completely useless against his will. With just a twitch of his finger, you were hurled backward at top speed into the wall hitting it hard. You hissed loudly, as pain shot through you, everything hurt. With his large hand still outstretched, Kylo closed the gap between the two of you. Pinning you to the wall with his forearm pressed hard into your neck. His tall brooding body took up your entire field of vision.

Kylo began to speak. “I think you’ve had enough, wouldn’t you agree?”

All you could do was nod weakly, there was no air left in your lungs to speak. Your vision was starting to blur and you didn’t even think you could lift your arms up to stop him. You had lost. He eased his arm off your neck, allowing you to breathe for only a moment before grabbing you by the arm and flipped you around. Your face now pressed into the cold metallic wall, his hand wrapping around the back of your sore neck holding you in place.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you in here!” Kylo shouted, his voice ringing in your ears. “The insubordinate attitude this Trooper has shown will not be tolerated in the First Order!”

“Sir,” Captain Phasma cut in, “shall I send KR-1882 down for reconditioning?” Your stomach dropped and your blood ran cold. How could you have been so kriffing stupid, so blinded by your anger and humiliation that you never bothered to consider the consequences of challenging an officer, let alone the Commander of the First Order? Reconditioning was the last thing you wanted, in fact, you’d rather Commander Ren just kill you there. _At least this asshole would make it quick_.

“No, Captain, I’ll be reconditioning this trooper myself,” he replied. “Everyone leave _now_.”

No one in the room dared let Kylo’s command fall on deaf ears. Immediately, all the onlookers hurried out of the training hall, none wanting to be on the receiving end of Commander Ren’s rage, not even Captain Phasma. The doors closed behind them trapping you in here alone with Kylo Ren.

“I have to say, you’re quite a fighter. If it wasn’t for your rouge attitude I’d almost be impressed.”

“Thank you…?” you cautiously replied unsure how to react. _Was that a…_

“That was not a compliment,” he snapped, not even letting you finish your thought. He tightened his grip on the back of your neck, pressing large fingers deeper into your skin.You started to squirm underneath his grip trying to find some relief but he only pressed his body into yours. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest and a faint thump of his heartbeat. So he was human after all.

_“_ I warned you that stupidity wouldn’t be tolerated, did I not?” he asked in a low modulated voice. You wanted to speak, but the pressure on your neck prevented you. Sensing this, his hand finally left your throat and moved to the wall next to your head. Your chest heaved as you welcomed the new air into your lungs. But your sudden movements promptedKylo to push harder into you trying to keep you in place. Moving his head to take up space on the other side of your own, his shielded face now inches from yours, he was now the only thing you could see.

“Did I not warn you I’d punish you myself?”

His words caught you off guard and ignited an all too familiar flutter in your stomach. You cursed your body, now was not the time for this but your body couldn’t care less. A fire kindled between your legs, and you strained to get away from him, wishing you could ram your fist into his face. You couldn’t even speak all you could do was rub your thighs together at the memory of his threat.

“Yes, sir,” you manage to reply in a breathy whisper. Kylo emitted a low growl under his breath and began digging his hips into your backside.You could feel every part of him against you. His large thighs on your own, broad chest to your back, and a growing hardness pressing firmly into your ass. You couldn’t stifle a startled moan from escaping your lip when he leaned in closer to you, the cold metal of his mask skimming your cheek. An electric thrill raced through you, your lungs shuddering in your chest. You weren’t sure if it was fear or desire. Maybe it was both.

“Do you have any idea how fucking loud your thoughts are?” He questioned, voice so low it dipped in and out of the modulator. “I don’t even have to try to read your mind, it’s as if you’re screaming into my ear.” His free hand slowly moving down your body, now gripping the side of your hip.

“Then what am I thinking right now?” You boldly ask throwing all caution to the wind.

“You want to be punished.”

Your body shuddered in response. Kylo didn’t even give you a chance to speak before he shoved off from your aching body and walked back into the centre of the room. Peeling yourself off the wall you turned to look at him. His large black frame was so intimidating and menacing. You didn’t understand how it was possible to desire a man who could end your life in a second. Not to mention a man who’s face you had never seen. It wasn’t rational, but you wanted him. Kylo doesn’t say a word to you, only pointing at the ground in front of him. Desire pooled in your stomach, as did nervousness. You were hesitant but against every rational thought that told you to run while you still had a chance, you walked over to him stopping where he asked.

“Get on your knees,” he commanded.

You slowly slipped down as you were told and looked up at him with wanting eyes. Standing over you, Kylo’s hand dipped down into his pants and pulled out his large throbbing cock. Your eyes just about popped out of your head, he was fucking massive. Lust was swirling around deep in your core, as you watched his hand slip up and down the length of it, you could feel how wet you were getting. Suddenly, his other hand gripped your hair pulling your head back to look up at him.

“You want me to punish you with my cock?”

You nodded furiously at him “Yes, sir.” A low growl escaped him.

“Beg for it,” he ordered, tightening his grip in your hair.

“P-please punish me with your cock, sir,” you replied timidly.

Kylo jerked your head back, clearly unsatisfied with your answer. “I’ve heard your filthy thoughts, we both know you can do better than that,” he said. “ _Now beg for it, whore._ ”

“Fuck! Please, Commander Ren! Please punish me with your cock, sir!”

“Much better.”

You opened your mouth as he guided in his thick, throbbing member.

A modulated groan left his throat, as your warm mouth enveloped him. Kylo pushed his cock deeper into your throat, gagging you on his size, but instead of letting up, he only dug his fingers into your hair and pushed further. His cock was so big that you were struggling to breathe.

“You wanted to give me something to watch, now go ahead _._ Suck it, slut. _”_

You’d never been talked to like this before, but it lit a fire in you. You wanted to show your Commander just how good your mouth could be. Grabbing the base of his cock with one hand, you began a steady rhythm sucking up and down his shaft. Letting him glide in and out of your mouth as he fucked into your face. Moving faster, your tongue swirled around the tip of his member, lapping every drop of pre-cum. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, he tasted incredible.

“Fuck, yes,” he growled out. His hips now bucking wildly into your mouth. “Take all of it,” he said tangling his other hand in your hair, pushing his throbbing length impossibly deeper into your mouth. You happily obliged, hollowing your checks, deep throating his cock until drool began leaking over your lips. Your pussy ached for some release too. You slipped your hand down your tight pants into your panties. They were soaked. Your fingers had just barely grazed your needy clit before your head was yanked up to look at Commander Ren.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, slut?” He asked. You could only moan around his cock as a response. Desperation hanging in your thoughts. “You’re being punished whore you don’t get to cum.” He began to slide in and out of your mouth harder as punishment, bruising the back of your throat. Tears started pooling in your eyes and your jaw felt like it was going to fall off. His cock was pulsing you could feel how close he was. You gripped the waistband of his pants for dear life as he bucked harder into your face, his dark pubic hair tickling your nose. Kylo pulled his length out of your mouth and continued the violent rhythm up and down his slicked shaft.“You’re going to open your mouth and take every drop of my cum.” He said positioning his cock in front of your tear-stained face. You opened your mouth ready to taste him again. As you did, hot streams of cum splashed into your mouth and face. A low moan escaping his lips as he kept jerking himself through his climax. You took his worn cock out of his gloved hand and back into your mouth. You made sure to stare into his hidden eyes as you licked his dick clean, not missing a single drop of his seed. He threw his head back in response and growled loudly. “Such a greedy girl.” Kylo swiped his fingers across your face, collecting all his cum, bringing it to your mouth. You eagerly sucked it off his leather fingers, moaning as your tongue swirled around each digit. Satisfied, he took a step back as both of you tried to catch your breath.

Kylo tucked himself away and looked at you as you stood back up on your shaky legs. Your muscles were screaming and you were sure your face was covered in sweat and blood. You wondered what he looked like right now, likely no better than yours. You were tempted to ask him but decided against it. Now that the lust was evaporating from the room the two of you stood momentarily in silence.You searched your brain for something to say but there would be no point. Without another word, he left the training room, your heart aching as the echoes of his boots faded away. Your jaw was completely slacked open, as you tried to figure out what the hell just happened.


	6. A Lesson Not Soon Forgotten

Your mind was racing as you tried to make sense of what had happened between you and Commander Ren. The interaction between you had been replaying in your mind over and over, one minute he’s crushing your throat with his hand then the next he’s shoving his massive cock in it. It was a lot to take in _literally_. 

The moment you’d gotten back to your quarters you hopped into the shower and scrubbed away all evidence of your encounter. You didn’t regret it happening but it probably wasn’t a good idea to walk into the dining hall with remnants of his cum and dried blood on your face. You knew you were bound to get a couple of questions about your appearance from your friends so there was no sense in adding even more fuel to that fire. As you tenderly wiped your face with the warm soapy water you couldn't help but form plenty of questions of your ownYou had so many questions. Did he mess around with stormtroopers often? Or was it only just with you? You knew it was best not to dwell on it but you couldn’t help it, this man confused you to no end. Stepping out of the shower you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your body was covered with bruises from the fight, your neck had large dark handprints, and your bottom lip was cracked. Even your scalp stun as you brushed your hair into a ponytail. You winced as you slipped a clean outfit on over your tender skin. You couldn't have been more thankful to not have training for the next two days, hopefully, your body could recover enough by then.

Across the base, Eight-Seven sat anxiously in the dining hall waiting for you to join. He couldn’t control his leg from anxiously bouncing up and down while pushing around the sludge-like food on his tray. He had heard from another trooper that you had challenged Commander Ren to a fight during training and he decided to make an example out of you.

“What if she’s dead, Kat. What if, Ren sliced her in half,” he asked Kat, who couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

“Eight-Seven, she’s not dead. Besides, if Commander Ren was going to kill her he would’ve done it in front of everybody,” she replied.

He shot her an unimpressed look. “You’re not helping you know.”

Before he had the chance to pain himself with another agonizing scenario, he spotted you leaving the food line, walking over and clearly alive. “Hey, guys, what's up?" you chimed to them, trying your best to be cheerful despite all the soreness of your body, but your efforts were in vain. Eight-Seven and Kat could only look you up in down in disbelief, both their jaws hinged open.

“Gods,” Kat said with wide eyes scanning over your body.“You look like hell.”

“Gee, thanks, Kat,” you said.

“No seriously, what in makers name happened?” Eight-Seven asked. You took a seat next to him and stared down at your plate unable to make eye contact with either of your horrified friends. “I uhh… did a really stupid thing.”

“Yeah, we heard. What the fuck were you thinking?” Eight-Seven cut in.

“Look fighting him wasn’t exactly my idea, okay? He heard my thoughts and everything kinda just happened.”You explained the rest of the events to Kat and Eight-Seven, making sure to skip over the part when you sucked Commander Ren off. You desperately wanted to tell them the whole truth. You knew Kat would love hearing every salacious detail but you weren’t sure if this was something you actually wanted to share. Even though you weren’t exactly lying to them, you hated the fact you weren’t fully truthful, but you knew the full truth was only going to concern them more.

“I can't believe he let you off that easily,” Kat said shaking her head, as she pushed her food around on her tray. “Promise me you’ll go by medbay tonight and get some bacta gel?”

“Right after dinner, I promise.” 

The rest of the night went on pretty normally after Kat and Eight-Seven’s initial shock of seeing you. You told them all about your first week of training, and how you’d be deploying on your first mission soon. Kat shared some crazy stories from medbay, and even Eight-Seven had some officer gossip to tell. When your dining hour came to an end you said your goodbyes to your friends and made good on your promise to Kat.

It was a long walk down to the med bay but you didn’t really mind, it beat sitting alone in your room agonizing over _what-if_ questions about Commander Ren. Every second you were alone, thoughts of him crept back into your mind. The way he’d spoken to you, the sheer size of him, how good he tasted in your mouth…it was intoxicating. Your stomach pooled just thinking about it. You decided your poor brain had had enough, you shouldn’t be thinking of an officer like this. You were thankful when you finally reached the medbay and were even more thankful to receive the bacta gel. Wasting no time massaging it into your abused neck.You had just begun the long journey back to your quarters when you heard someone call out your name.

“Hi, stranger. What are you doing around this side of the base?” A voice called out behind you.

Turning around you couldn’t help but let a smile creep across your face.

“Zero!” You called out to him in a flurry of excitement, as he walked over to you. “I was just leaving med bay, Kat made me promise to go and get some bacta gel.”

“I’d say she made a good call, you look like hell,” he chuckled, looking you up and down.

“You should see the other guy,” you sarcastically replied.

“I’m glad to see you're at least still in one piece. There’s a rumor going around that Kylo Ren practically snapped your neck in half today,” he said as he leaned his body on the wall next to you. Your heart started pounding in your chest at just the mention of his name, images of him bucking wildly into your face flashed across your mind. You had to fight the urge to rub your thighs together for relief. What the hell was wrong with you, just hearing someone say his name turned you on. You took a deep breath before answering.

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Well seeing as you're clearly alive and well… I was thinking why don’t we finish what we started the other night,” he said through a sly grin.

A wicked smile grew across your face. “What did you have in mind?” you coyly asked as you absent-mindedly drew a finger up and down his chest. He leaned in to speak lowly in your ear.

“Why don’t we go back to your quarters, rip each other's clothes off, and…”

“And do what?” you asked in a low sultry voice, but there was no response, “Zero?”

You looked up to meet Zero’s face and to your horror, he was a statue, frozen in place while choking for air.

“Zero!”

You jumped back from him frantically looking around for help. The halls around you were practically empty but maybe you could run back to medbay fast enough to get a doctor. A nurse. Or anybody. Then a presence tugged on your mind, like a firm grip on a string, you realized you and Zero were far from alone. Looking behind you, your eyes met an all too familiar menacing mask staring right back.

“Commander Ren! Sir I-I-.” you barley choked out yourself.

“You just can’t stop making stupid decisions, can you Trooper?” Kylo said. Panic rose in your chest as he closed the distance between you. Confusion raged inside of you, you and Zero had been completely alone, how the hell did he just show up out of nowhere. Was he stalking you now or something? There wasn’t much time to think on it though, the poor man beside you continued to choke at the invisible force. You could feel the life slowly slipping from Zero, his eyes were turning bloodshot and his face was losing color.

“Commander, please. Please let him go!” you begged, but his force grip around your unlucky companion didn’t waver.

“Stop you’re going to kill him!”

Your focus darted back to Zero, his hands frantically clawing around his neck, scratching at an invisible source. He was beginning to turn purple now. You had to do something, otherwise, you were surely about to watch him die in front of you

“I SAID STOP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

All at once, Kylo Ren lowered his hand and Zero fell to the floor in a loud thud, wheezing and gasping for much-needed air. You looked back up at Kylo, his gloved hands were balled into tight fists by his side. Now you’d done it.

“What did you just call me?” His voice was even but you knew he was filled with rage.

“I called you an asshole,” you said with more conviction than you knew you had. Kylo looked you up and down almost with disbelief at your words.

“I thought you would have learned to keep your _filthy little mouth_ quiet after your last lesson. Either you have lost your mind or you’re stupid.”

“Maybe your lesson just didn’t resonate with me,” you said tauntingly.

Without saying another word to you, Kylo grabbed your wrist, squeezing it tightly in his large hand, then marched down the hallway, dragging you along behind him. You tried to look back at Zero for some sort of help, but he was reduced to a puddle gasping for air on the floor. You struggled to keep up with Kylo’s long strides, afraid if you didn’t he’d rip your arm clean out of its socket. He dragged you down a never-ending series of corridors until he finally stopped in front of a vacant conference room. Opening the door and throwing you inside.

You crashed into the large conference table with a loud thud, knocking over a few chairs in your wake. Your shoulder took the brunt of the impact causing you to hiss in pain. “What is wrong with you?” you screamed out, momentarily forgetting who you were talking to.

Kylo Ren was silent, but you could sense the fury boiling over underneath his mask. With one quick flick of his wrist, an invisible force sent you flying through the air throwing you into the wall across the room. You cried out in pain. He quickly walked across the room and stood above you. Before you even had a chance to get up, he leaned down and grabbed you by the hair, slamming your head into the white metallic wall.You let out a broken wail, a deep pain enveloping your skull.

“Just because I let you choke on my cock, doesn’t mean I’ll let your insubordinate mouth go unpunished!” he boomed, voice wavering in and out through the modulator. Your head was throbbing unable to handle the sudden contact. He slammed your head back once more.Your vision blurred as tears streamed down your face. If you didn’t know any better you would’ve guessed he was ready to bash your brains in.

“Fuck, okay I’m sorry,” you conceited through gritted teeth. Kylo stopped to look at you quizzically but seemed happy with your response. He loosened his grip on your hair and your body slid down the wall onto the ground. He spun around and sat on the edge of the table in front of you. Watching as you collected yourself up off the floor, trying to soothe your head.As you looked over at him, you could have sworn you saw a bulge growing in his pants, your mind wandered, and that urge for relief crept back between your legs. You cursed at your body under your breath, how could you possibly be horny right now. Maybe the nerf herder bashed your brains too hard or something. Then Kylo broke the silence between you.

“Strip.”

“Excuse me, what. Why?”

“Because I’m going to punish you, now don’t make me ask you again.”

“Punish me, sir?” Your hands were shaking from a mixture of excitement and dread.

“Did you think I was done with you?”

A fire ignited inside you, and pink flushed across your cheeks. The thought of being so vulnerable in front of him as his eyes raked over your naked figure terrified you but excited you at the same time. Nervously, you rose to your feet and began to slowly slink off your clothes for Commander Ren. His gaze never left your trembling body. You pulled your tunic over your head, followed by the black long-sleeve, then your tight pants. You unfastened your thin bra, baring your chest to him, nipples hardening at the sudden cold air. All that was left of your modesty was a tiny pair of panties, already soaked from anticipation. Kylo Ren must have taken notice because he started to shift himself. Your shaky fingers danced over the waistband, if you did this there was no turning back. Maybe you could still run out the door and back to your quarters before anyone saw you. Taking a deep breath, you begin to slide them down your legs. Baring your entire body to him.

“Come here,” he said motioning for you with his finger.

You walked over and stood in front of him, allowing his gloved hand to grab hold of your chin. You couldn’t hide the soft gasp you made as he sank his thumb into your mouth, you sucked on it eagerly, letting your tongue swirl around tasting the leather. Eyes never leaving his cold mask. With his other hand, he began kneading your tender breast, pinching and pulling its hardening peak. You couldn’t help but moan under his touch.

“You’re so desperate to be punished aren’t you?” He asked in a low voice. You could only moan more and nod your head in response. You were willing to take whatever he wanted to do to you, your body was screaming for him.

“Then hands on the table and spread your legs, I’m going to make sure this little lesson sticks with you this time,” he said, making your heart skip a beat. You didn’t hesitate to obey his command, quickly planting your sweaty palms on the cold flat surface, and spreading your legs for him. Kylo pushed off the table then moved behind you. You shuddered as his hands found their way back to your body. Moving up and down your ass, squeezing the skin hard. You felt like melting from his touch. Then with a loud crack, his large hand made contact with your taut ass, causing you to cry out. Was he seriously spanking you?

Your question was only answered by another hard smack, then another, and another. You bit down hard on your lower lip to try to keep yourself from moaning like a wanton animal. But it only encouraged Kylo to spank you harder, making it his mission to unravel you and it was a battle you were losing.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you, little whore?” you nodded furiously, the only sound coming out of you were little whimpers as he continued to mark your ass with large red handprints.

“When I ask you a question you answer me.” This time his large hand came from below, smacking you aching cunt, making you jump and squeal.

“Ah fuck. Yes, sir.”

Your pussy throbbed for more of him. As if answering your silent cries, his hands moved lower down your tingling body, just grazing the entrance of your needy pussy. Heat flooded you, you could feel how wet you already were for him. Slick coating your lips and inner thighs. He groaned, clearly satisfied with what he saw.

“What a good little whore, so wet for me,” he said teasing at your entrance. With a large leather finger, he pushed in past your slicked folds- pushing in and out of your tight walls. Your knees practically buckled underneath you, you couldn’t fight the soft moans escaping your lips. _How could one finger feel so good?_

Kylo groaned loudly in your ear before pushing a second digit into you, then pumping into you as your tight walls clenched around them. “Fuck,” you breathed, chest heaving, while you rolled your hips, practically fucking yourself on his hand. With his other one, he grabbed onto your ponytail, tangling his fingers in it before pulling your head back making you arch your back. Your breath hitched in your throat, you desperately wanted to turn around and search for a set of eyes behind his visor but his grip on you kept you forward.

“Such a greedy little slut, you want more?” He asks.

“Mmhh. Yes, sir,” you reply. You didn’t hesitate to answer, you wanted so much more, desperate for anything he was willing to give you.

“Then beg for it.”

 _“Fuck._ Please Commander Ren please play with my clit _._ I want to cum for _you. ”_

“Good girl.”

He pressed the pad of his leather thumb onto your sensitive nub, circling it, your cunt spazzed from the new pressure. You screamed out at the new sensation, writhing wildly on the table. His fingers dove in and out of your dripping cunt, his thumb pushing down harder on your swollen clit. Every muscle in your tight core was tightening in ecstasy, as he sent shockwaves of pleasure through your system. You were so fucking close.

Kylo let out a low growl into your ear which pushed you closer to the edge, you were about to come completely undone in his soaked hand. His leather digits fucked you harder, your hands gripped the table for support until your knuckles turned white. You were almost there…

“What are you- No!” you screamed as your climb came to crashing stop. Kylo ripped his drenched fingers out of your body, leaving you feeling totally empty and teetering on the edge. Tears welled up in your eyes from the sudden loss, your cunt ached. In bewilderment you flipped around to look at him. Blood rushed to your face, watching as he dried his fingers on the inside of his cloak.

“Wh-What the fuck, why did you stop?” you choked out, your chest heaving in anger.

His only response was a low sound you could barley recognize as a chuckle, which only angered you more. He moved around the table heading towards the entrance of the room.

 _“_ Answer me, Ren!”

His hand reached to the control panel, opening the double doors. He paused to look back at you. Your chest was heaving in anger and frustration. His massive hard, though well hidden was obvious to you even under all of his layers, you couldn’t understand why he was just about to leave you like this.

“Insubordinate troopers don’t deserve to cum,” he said in a sneer not even bothering to turn around to speak to you. “Maybe this time my lesson will resonate with you.”

Your mouth hung open. Before you could even formulate a response, the double doors shut behind him, and he was gone.

You stood alone in the cold conference room in udder shock, trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. He had brought you so fucking close to your climax, harder and faster than anyone had ever before. And then nothing. He brought you so close only to leave you a disheveled mess, naked and alone. There were so many emotions flooding your brain, you felt so used, so vulnerable. Your blood was boiling as you quickly threw back on your discarded clothes. You didn’t know how you were supposed to feel at this moment but you knew one thing for sure.

_You hated Kylo Ren._


	7. Tatooine

“Gods damn it!”

You screamed out, your chest heaving as you came down from another disappointing climax. It was the third time this morning that you had made yourself cum, but every time you did you just became more and more frustrated. You threw your head back into the pillow with a loud huff. The day had just begun and your body was already exhausted from the relentless stimulation.

Over the course of the two days you had off, you tirelessly masturbated every waking moment you could, desperately trying to bring yourself to that same peak Commander Ren had taken you to before he had left you dangling on the edge. You didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but no matter what you did you just couldn’t get there. Nothing you did had ever felt as good as his fingers had when they pushed deep inside you and you despised him for it.Glancing over at the mounted datapad next to your bed, you practically ripped off the sheets when you noticed the time. You needed to hurry up and get ready or you were going to be late for training. You threw on your uniform and frantically jumped around as you pulled on your boots. You began to braid back your hair when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, purple and yellow bruises still scattered on your face and neck.You wanted to cover them up with concealer but there just wasn’t enough time. You flew out the door as fast as you could and made your way to training.

As you walked down the bustling corridors of the Starkiller base, your mind started spiraling with all the anxieties you tried brushing off over the past two days. Would Phasma demote you? How would the other Sith Troopers treat you after your fight with Kylo Ren - the kriffing commander of the first order? And on that subject how was Commander Ren going to treat you - were your little ‘punishments’ a one-time thing? There was an ache in your lower abdomen, as you thought about him, but it was _not_ the time or place to try and rub one out again.

_Gods help me_ , you mentally pleaded as you entered the training room.

Captain Phasma and a few other troopers were already there, stretching and making idle conversation. You joined the group who were warming up their bodies for the day and much to your delight, all seemed to act totally normal around you. Once everyone else filed in, Phasma barked her orders and the training day got started. Maybe you weren’t getting demoted after all. It wasn’t until you were paired off that your little indiscretion was finally brought up.

“I’ve gotta say KR-1882, I’m actually shocked Commander Ren let you live,” said RN-4225, the two of you working on your combat form on a large punching bag.

“Why’s that, has he killed someone before for talking back or something?” you asked while kicking into the bag.

“I mean… yeah. Just before you joined, Ren cut open a trooper with his nasty looking light sword just for looking at him funny.”

Your stomach dropped. “Are you serious?”

“Nah I’m just fucking with you,” he grinned at you.

“You suck, you know that,” you said rolling your eyes at RN-4225.

“But, Ren did force choke someone for being late once. He even…” his voice began to trail off as you got lost in your thoughts. _Speaking of being late_ , you looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the day was almost over, and a large mass dressed in all black was clearly missing from the room today. It was still possible that he would show up later like he did last time, but as the minutes ticked by he never came. Another day of training went by, then another, and another. Then an entire week, but still no Kylo Ren. You couldn’t make up your mind if you were happy or disappointed that he hadn’t come.

It would be a full two weeks until you saw Commander Ren again. Yourself and the other Sith Troopers were packed into tight rows on a transport ship waiting to touch down on Tatooine. Today was your first ground mission and you were nervous but incredibly excited to finally get some time off of the base. According to Phasma’s debrief, several cargo ships containing First Order weapons had been hijacked, and recently they had been found on the Mos Eisley black market. Kylo suspected that the Tatooine Hutts lead by crime lord Gorga was involved in some way and your squad was being sent in to deal with the mounting situation.

A set of blast doors open and your heart could have burst in your chest at the sight of Kylo Ren. He walked through the bay and took a spot next to Phasma as she continued to go over the various orders. You looked him up and down, he was his usual tall, dark, and intimidating self, but something was different in him. He looked almost stiffer than usual almost as if he was anxious. Your mind snapped back to reality when you heard Phasma call out your name, just in time to catch the tail end of her orders.

“…and RN-9376. The five of you will accompany Commander Ren on his personal mission to the Hutt’s base located further from Mos Eisley.”

“Troopers with me,” Commander Ren began. “I expect that Gorga will be heavily armed and guarded, keep your weapons engaged at all times, and be prepared for the possibility of an attack. When we reach Tatooine, take a supply pack and a speeder, and be prepared to leave immediately.”

In what little peripheral vision you had in your helmet, you barely caught Commander Ren staring in your direction before quickly leaving the room, cloak billowing behind him. You were thankful for the helmet for hiding the heat spreading across your face. Even though it had been two weeks, the resentment you had towards him for ripping away what could have possibly been the best orgasm of your life, then leaving you a wet naked mess, was a fresh wound in your mind. The rest of Phasma's briefings droned on but you hardly paid attention, your brain was too busy spiraling with a conflicting sense of pride and annoyance. On the one hand, being picked to go with the Commander meant that the First Order believed you were capable enough- that Kylo Ren thought you were capable enough. But on the other, you would have to be around the man you hated for making you feel so vulnerable. You let out a silent groan, this wasn’t the time or place for this bantha fodder, you had a job to do, so swallowed back your feelings and mentally focused on the mission at hand.

The moment the shuttle touched the ground, yourself and the four other Sith Troopers immediately sprung into action, there was a lot of distance to cover and time was already working against you. Gorga and his gang were known to be holed out in the far outskirts of Mos Eisley, and it was only a matter of time until his spies tipped him off that the First Order was here.

Your group led by Ren, speed along the vast mountainous desert for what felt like hours, before finally arriving at the Hutt's base. The structure itself was blended seamlessly into the surrounding mountain, you could have easily dismissed it as some abandoned temple, but the wall of armed guards was a dead give-away that you were in the right place. Ren was first off his speeder, his focus never wavered from the wall of humanoids and non-humanoids surrounding the entrance. Although any emotion he had was hidden under the mask, you swore you felt his annoyance at losing the element of surprise and you would be correct. Kylo was entirely pissed.

“RN-9376 and FR-3573, head to higher ground. Keep your eyes on Mos Eisley and if anything comes in this direction take it down,” he instructed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir.” They both replied in unison.

“TH-8390 and RN-2022, stand guard at either side of the entrance, don’t let anything in or out.”

Another Corus of ‘yes, sir’ followed. The other troopers went to take their new posts, while you awaited yours, but there was only a long drawn out silence from your Commander. T _here was no way he was going to make you wait out here by yourself right. What the hell were you supposed to do guard the speeders for kriffs sake!?_

“No, Trooper,” Kylo huffed, amused by your anxious energy. “You’re coming in there with me.” You glared at him, you hated that he could just read your thoughts.

“After you, _Commander_ ,” you cooly replied under the guise of politeness.

Following Kylo’s lead, the two of you passed through the living armed wall and down into the fortified entrance of the base. The well-hidden structure was much larger than it appeared to be from the outside, you and Ren passed room after room as you descended further into Gorga’s hideout. As you weaved your way further into the dank lair, a wave of uneasiness flooded your body. Faint sounds of laughter mixed with band music echoed off the sandstone walls around you and the smell of booze and stale spice smoke assaulted your nose even through the helmet. This place was as seedy as they come. The journey into the base finally came to an end when you and Ren arrived at a large door with a pair of guards on either side. Kylo nodded to them and they opened it revealing the source of all the noises and smells.

The large room was crowded with just the kind of people you had expected to find here, most of which you figured worked for the Hutts. They littered every corner of the space. Drinking and smoking from Hookahs, watching as slave women chained to walls danced for them, their faces were void of any emotion, they looked empty and numb. You were thankful for your red helmet because there was no way you could hide the visible discomfort on your face. You weren’t naive to the fact that enslavement was still a common practice in parts of the galaxy, but it didn’t make it any less difficult to watch. Your eyes continued to scan across the room and then you saw him. At the helm of it all stood the vilest creature you had ever laid eyes on, the Gorga the Hutt.His body resembled an oversized bloated slug, his face like a Degobah toad, he was far more revolting than you could have ever imagined. When he took notice of you and Kylo he began speaking a foreign language then a wormy looking man standing at his side acted as his translator.

“Well well if it isn’t Commander Ren. Gorga would like to know to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit here?” he asked licking his thin, pale lips, while his reptilian eyes scanned over you and Kylo. By now the entire room had gone silent, everyone turned around to intently listen to the exchange of words.

“You know why I’ve come, Gorga,” Kylo replied stepping closer, “you’ve taken something that belongs to us.” The Hutt let out a booming laugh followed by garbled words.

“Gorga, assures you, Commander Ren, we have had no part in the hijacking of your cargo ships. It seems your intel has made a mistake.”

“Yet my troops have found _your_ men selling _our_ weapons,” he said cocking his head, “Why don’t you try and explain that?”The Hutt and his interrupter looked nervously at each other both unsure what to say. Kylo knew he had him. “I’ll remind you, Gorga, that the reselling of First Order property is punishable by death.”

“Now now, Commander Ren that won't be necessary, why don’t you and your little trooper here relax and enjoy yourselves,” the translator's glossy yellow eyes flicked over to you, “there is plenty of spice and women to go around.”

A sickening feeling danced in the pit of your stomach, you turned away from the grotesque Hutt and his slimy henchman to see the disorderly crowd had migrated from all parts of the room and had started to assemble behind you, shutting off any chance of a quick exit. Gripping your own blaster tighter in your hands, you looked across the many tense faces in the room, it was alarming just how outnumbered you and Ren were. Then an inexplicable nagging feeling began to tug at the back of your head practically crying out for your attention as if to warn you about an ever-present danger. You whipped your head around just in time to see a guard reaching for his blaster, no doubt ready to shoot down either you or the Commander. He began to raise his weapon but you were faster, taking aim and shooting him down without a second thought. Suddenly, every blaster in the room was raised then fired upon you. You screamed anticipating the pain but it never came.

You watched through squinted lids as a table flew across the room, landing in front of you blocking every single blaster shot. Eyes now wide, you looked at Kylo, his had was outstretched and his red lightsaber already activated. With only a twitch of his finger, Kylo sent the large metal table through the crowd, splitting it down the middle, this was your way out. Without a moment of hesitation, the two of you made a beeline through the mowed down men and down the same hall, you had come from. Charging through the winding corridors, you fired backward into the following crowd as Commander Ren slashed through oncoming guards. The crackling of his lightsaber and the pained wails of those it made contact with was almost deafening, but in this moment it was like music to your ears.

The symphony of chaos slowly faded as you and Kylo burst through the same door you had entered from, finally, back under the twin suns, you were thankful to be back outside in the scorching heat, but much to your horror the scene out here was just as gruesome. Bodies were strewn everywhere including the four other troopers who were supposed to stand watch. The pristine beige sand was marked red with pools and spatters of blood. The unfolding scened caused your breath to hitch in your throat. Without even a millisecond to take everything in Commander Ren's firm grip was pulling on your wrist, dragging you towards the only intact speeder.

“Get on,” he ordered, his voice coursing with urgency. “You shoot, I’ll steer.”

You mounted the back of the speeder, straddling it so that you and Ren were back to back against each other. With a quick jolt, the vehicle roared back to life, taking off just in time as the hoard of men and creatures spilled out after you, any small victory you had was interrupted by the droning of other speeders and sand vehicles quickly gaining.

Facing backward you had no sense of where he was going or what obstacles he was dodging, but it gave you an excellent vantage point to aim and shoot.

“What the fuck just happened back there. Why were there so many men?” you yelled out to Kylo, as he maneuvered the speeder around large rock formations, narrowly avoiding the onslaught of blaster shots.

“Gorga must have known we were coming before we even landed.”

“How is that even possible?” You took aim and unloaded round after round of shots at the enemy vehicles.

“If I had to guess, I’d say we have a spy in the First Oder.”

With blaster shots whizzing by you at every side, you were quick to return fire, taking down speeders one by one, but much to your annoyance for each one you shot down another always came to take its place. Blasts whizzed by you, some coming dangerously close, one just barely grazing the side of your armor. You were doing your best to dodge every shot but it was becoming a losing effort.

“Kriff! Ren, it's non-stop back here, we need to lose them.”

“We don’t need to, just hang on.”

“What are you talking about?” You questioned, becoming more confused until you noticed you were no longer being chased. One by one the following speeders pulled back until it was just you and Kylo flying through the desert.

“See for yourself.”

“ _Fucking Make_ r!” Your eyes widened and all air escaped your lungs. In front of you and Kylo was a wave of sand that stretched all the way to the sky, illuminated by black clouds and lightning. Kylo quickly jerked the wheel and the speeder tucked into a rocky canyon, expertly navigating through the winding rock formations, there was no chance of out running this storm. You needed to find shelter and fast.

Riding through the canyon at top speed, the speeder came to a sudden halt when you pointed out a deep-set cave. Abandoning the vehicle, the two of you made a break for the opening. Tears and sweat clung to your face as you willed your legs to move over the sand dunes. The wind began to lick at your heels just as you and Commander Ren broke through the cavern. You glanced back at the entrance in time to see the view of the blue desert sky washed away replaced by black hallowing winds trapping you and the Commander indefinitely.

You ripped off your helmet and threw it to the ground, the dry air filled your lungs.

“What the kirff was that?"You asked between pained breathes, it felt as if your lungs were on fire.

“A sandstorm.”

“How long do these things normally last?”

“Hard to say. Could be hours or it could be days,” he replied almost unbothered. You wanted to kick your helmet at the wall in frustration, this was not how you thought your first mission would go. In the span of an hour, you had gotten into a full-on shootout, stumbled across four of your dead comrades, got chased down on a speeder, and now you’re trapped in a cave for who knows how long with Kylo Ren. This day could not get any worse.

“Mmhm” you could hear Kylo clear his throat to catch your attention before he spoke shaking you from your mental rerun of today's events.

“Take off your armor.”

“Excuse me!?” You hiss at him. This guy is un-fucking-believable. Was he seriously trying this with you right now, after everything that has just happened? After everything his already done to you?

“Take off your armor, you’re bleeding.”


	8. Two suns

“Excuse me!?” Was he seriously trying to get you naked right now? Commander of the First Order or not, this guy had some fucking nerve.

“Take off your armor, you’re bleeding,” this time a twinge of concern crept through the modulator. You flashed him an exacerbated look before pulling off a glove and feeling around your body.

“ I’m wearing all red, how the fuck could you possibly-oh kriff,” your eyes widen as you bring a crimson hand up to your face. The fucker was right, you _were_ bleeding. At your sudden discovery, you wasted no time before ripping your armor off as fast as humanly possible. With each layer you pulled over your head you found more blood than the one before. Now standing there with your upper half totally exposed you could see the large blaster wound gushing blood at the side of your waist. _When did this happen, how could you possibly not have felt it?_ You reasoned that there was so much adrenaline pumping through your body in the past hour you’d be surprised if you could feel anything at all.

“R-Ren, what do I do?” you asked, the surge of energy was beginning to fade being replaced by the pain from the gapping hole in your side. “Get me some b-bacta gel.”

“The gel won’t work on an open wound like this, it’s not strong enough. We’re going to have to cauterize it first.”

_“Cauterize it with what!?”_

Answering your question Kylo ignited his saber, the red glow capturing your attention and you felt like you could faint at the sudden realization at what he was implying.

“Ohhh no no no, keep that thing away from me!”

“It’s this or you could bleed out. Which one would you rather?” 

“How fast can I bleed out, because honestly, that sounds like the better option here.” Maybe you could run outside into the storm and it could kill you instead.

“Enough, bite down on this,” he said taking off his waist belt and handing it to you. “It’s going to hurt, but you need to trust me, okay?”

You fight to keep yourself from hyperventilating. Maybe it was the hint of sincerity in his synthesized voice or it was the fact that he was even willing to try and help you live. Whatever the reason was you took the leather belt from him, placing it in your mouth, entrusting your life in the fearsome Jedi-Killer's hands. You took the deepest breath you had ever taken in your life, then let out a long drawn out sign.

“I trust you.”

Closing the small distance between you and Commander Ren, you reached your arms to either side of his tall shoulders, steadying yourself and bracing for the inevitable pain. You shut your eyes as tight as you possibly could, afraid if you watched his weapon get close to you you’d change your mind and run out into the sandstorm, your fingers dug deep into his shoulders. You nodded to signal you were ready.

The sound of the crackling blade pierced your ears before hot shooting pain speared through your abdomen. Your eyes shot open, tears instantly falling. It felt as if someone was branding you with a hot poker while electrocuting your body all at the same time. It was far more excruciating than you could have possibly imagined. Your blood-curdling screams echoed off the cave walls. Everything around you began to spin, you tried desperately to focus on Kylo, he was saying something to you but you couldn’t hear him. His words sounded so distant and muffled as if he was lightyears away. Your entire body felt like lead and you could feel him trying to support you, your breathing was so labored but every breath felt devoid of enough oxygen. Then everything went black.

____________________________________________________________________________

_When you opened your eyes, you were startled to find that you were no longer in the cave but back on the very same beach you had dreamt of so many times before. The waves rushed around your knees, there was a cool breeze in the air, yet the water was warm, just as it was each time you were here. The day was overcast, but little rays of sunshine managed to peek through the grey clouds that sat low in the sky._ _Your blood-soaked armor was gone instead replaced by a set of long white robes. Even the blinding pain was gone as if it had been washed away by each incoming wave. Digging your feet further into the soft sand underneath you, you could feel a low humming coming from the ground below, it was like a heartbeat in tune with your own._

_You felt at peace here._

_“You should try coming out of the water some time. There is so much here you have yet to see.” A surprised gasp escaped and you spun to see who the voice that interrupted the silence in the air belonged to. Much to your surprise, it was the bearded man from before, standing at the edge of the shoreline._

_In all the times that you could remember coming to this place, he had never been this close to you before. From here you could finally make out his features, he was an older man with distinct wrinkles around his blue eyes and mouth, his beard was peppered with white hair, his face was aged but there was still a youthful glint._

_“Why do I keep coming here- to this place?” you asked, you had so many questions, so many uncertainties that required answers. In times of anguish and stress, you always found yourself back here, always back knee-deep in the waves facing out into the horizon and always in the same white linen robes. How was it possible that a place could feel so familiar yet so foreign all at the same time._

_“It's because you feel safe here, this place is unburdened by war and pain. But that may change when you choose a path to follow.”_

_“A path what are you talking about, I-I don’t understand?”_

_“You will, but you must have patience. In time, the force will help guide you to where the universe needs you to be."_

_Your jaw dropped open. “The force?” Now you were even more confused, what was this man talking about. But before you could get an answer the bearded man in beige was walking away from the shoreline back towards the grassy hills. “Hey wait. Wait where are you going,” you tried to will your legs to move from the water, but you felt paralyzed unable to move them even an inch. As you fought and struggled to move from the water panic was building in you. The water began to turn ice cold and the soft winds were now howling around you, the pain was slowly returning to your body like a fire burning to life inside of you. “Please don’t leave me here!” Then everything went black once again._

Your eyes sprang open and with a sudden jolt, your upper body shot up off the ground. Your chest heaved as you tried to readjust to your surroundings, remembering every detail of how you ended up in this cave. The pain in your side was back but this time far more subdued and manageable. The cold air pricked your face but your body was warm.

Glancing down, you noticed a large black cloak was draped over your body, it smelled of leather and cologne, only one man it could possibly have belonged to. You pulled it aside expecting to see your naked torso marked by a nasty burn of some kind but instead, you were pleasantly surprised to find your wound had been wrapped in bandages. Your mind raced with confusion this meant two things, at some point after you passed out Kylo FUCKING Ren had taken the time to clean your wounds and bandaged you up before placing his own cloak around your naked body so that you weren’t lying on the cold dirt ground. But why?

“You’re awake,” the statement immediately captured your attention you looked only further to your right to see Ren himself sitting crossed legged next to a small compact lantern.  You shakily rose to your feet and sank down to sit across from him. 

“H-how long was I out for?” you asked trying to get the knot out of your neck. Finally getting a satisfying crack.

“A few hours.”

“A few hours! What- did you- have you..?” The words were spilling out of your mouth before your mind even had a chance to form a complete sentence. Almost as if sensing your confusion and need for answers Ren spoke again.

“Yes, I cleaned your wounds first, and yes, I’ve already activated the distress signal. A search team should be coming when the storm passes.”

“Oh. Um thank you, I guess,” you said shyly but in earnest, “you didn’t have to do all of this for me,” you said gesturing to your middle.

“Well I didn’t feel like sitting in a cave with your dead body for an unknown amount of time.” His words took you back a little, leaving you unsure if he only saved your life for his convenience or if he was joking with you.

“You really are charming you know that?” you said which earned a huff from him. 

You uncomfortably shifted around in your seated position realizing just how exposed you were under his cape. You still had your black compression pants on, but your entire torso was naked, save for Kylo's cloak wrapped around your body. Although it was keeping most of your body warm, the cold air still sent shivers down your spine. You tried rubbing up and down your arms but it was no use, you couldn’t fend off the goosebumps or your hardening nipples from poking through the thick leather fabric. Adding insult to injury you could see your warm breath hanging in the cool air around you, and your fingers were quickly going numb. You desperately wanted to put your armor back on, but you figured it was covered in so much dirt and blood that it was an infection waiting to happen. The irony of your precarious situation was almost laughable, you went through all the trouble of being burned by a lightsaber to just freeze to death instead.

Then something stirred your attention. Without saying a word, you watched in utter confusion as Kylo rose to his feet, walking over, then slinking down next to you. In an overexaggerated huff he snaked a large arm around your shaking body, pulling you closer into his own. His hands rubbed up and down the length of your arm and back. He was trying to keep you warm. Your mouth hung slightly open and your eyes darted back and forth trying to make sense of what was going on, but your body tingled at the sudden contact and you melted into him. Maybe this whole thing was a ruse to feel you up again, you chuckled to yourself, or maybe he jus-

_“_ Your thoughts are loud _,_ ” he said breaking the silence between you. You looked up at him startled by his sudden words.

“Wow this is the first I’m hearing of this, care to elaborate?” you teased sarcastically, at this point you figured he had made all this effort to keep you alive for some reason he likely wouldn’t kill you now. But the stiffening of Kylo’s arm and the gruff under his breath told you that you were pushing your luck with him.

“Sorry,” you offered lightheartedly, “ I just don’t fully understand what you mean… exactly.”

He paused for a moment, deciding on whether he should answer you, before finally speaking up again. “I can hear your thoughts, sometimes as clear as if you were right next to me screaming them out loud. I don’t even have to try to read your mind.”

“Does this happen all the time?”

“No, it's usually your more… _intense_ thoughts,” he said looking down at you, his modulated voice wavering for only a moment. The two of you sat in silence once again, his words rolling over in your mind. The fact that he could hear your thoughts only brought up more questions from you and then a thought flickered to life.

“Is that how you knew where I was that night - when I was with Zero,” you asked “  
because you could hear what I was thinking?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you practically killed him, which I’m still pretty pissed about, by the way, you didn’t have to do that.”

“And listen to you have mediocre sex with some inferior trooper? I'd rather not,” he snapped, ripping his arm from around your shoulders.

“I don’t know why you care” you raised you arms exasperated, accidentally knocking off some of Rens’s cloak that covered your bare arms. You tried to hide the small wince of pain as you shifted, your wound not liking the sudden movements.

“If it bothers you that much, why don’t you just tune me out or something?”

“ _I can’t!_ ”

“Oh,” was all you could muster to respond with. By now you had pulled further away from his warmth, shifting around so that you were sitting on your knees in front of him. You eyed Kylo Ren up and down taking in his dark form, even sitting down cross-legged he felt impossibly large. And yet at this moment, he had never seemed more human to you. Kylo Ren the feared Commander of the First Order, the leader of the Knights of Ren, conquerer of galaxies, was unable to stop _you,_ a lowly stormtrooper, from infiltrating his mind. So many emotions were running through you right now, fear, confusion. Desire. And then you wondered. _Did he feel this way too?_

Boldly, you inched up closer to him, sitting practically knee to knee, if he was at all uncomfortable with the closeness between you, he didn’t show it. He sat there unmoved until you spoke again.

“Ky-Ren, you corrected, “can I see your face,” you asked in a softer voice than you had intended.

“No,” he replied coldly, but you pushed on.

“Why not? Do you look like a Hutt or something under there?” you coaxed. Pretending to look over and around his helmet to sneak a peek of him.

“No.”

“Come on Ren, I have to sit here topless with a blaster wound, it's only fair, ” a playful grin stretched across your face. But your smile soon began to fade, it didn’t look like he was budging. Kylo only stared at you saying nothing, his body completely tensed. Your heart sank a little, you had no idea what exactly you were hoping for or trying to prove but the sudden shift of disappointment on your face was becoming obvious. You knew you had overstepped, and you felt like a complete idiot. Turning your gaze away from him, you braced yourself for the inevitable force choking or verbal barrage, but to your surprise, it never came.

Instead, a clicking sound followed by a short hiss of air echoed off the cave walls. You almost gave yourself whiplash from how quickly your head whipped back to look at him.

Large hands were placed on either side of his now unlatched dark helmet, with his head dipped down slightly, he began to pull it off. As he looked up he dropped it to his side, finally revealing the face of the man you had been waiting so long to see, and it took your breath away. Kylo Ren was far better looking than you could have ever imagined. His raven hair fell in soft waves around his head, framing his youthful face that was peppered in freckles. His high cheekbones were accented by a pair of full lips, a prominent nose, and the deepest hazel eyes you had ever seen.

“Satisfied?” He asked in a deep velvety voice that sang through your ears.

You were beyond satisfied, in fact you were totally transfixed by him. There was something so familiar and comforting to his face, you couldn’t quite place it. It seemed impossible for anyone to forget a man that looked the way he did.

“You’re- you’re,” _beautiful, gorgeous, handsome…_ “definitely not a Hutt.”

Ren let out a soft huff and looked past you to the opening of the cave, before reluctantly pulling himself off the ground towards your discarded supply pack on the ground. You were almost thankful for the little distance he put between you, you couldn’t imagine just how flushed your cheeks were. But before long he was right back at your side, with the bacta gel in hand.

“It’s been a few hours,” he motioned to your waist, “I need to reapply the gel.”

You nodded to him understandably, unsure how you would react to his hands back on you. Butterflies danced in your stomach as he looked into your eyes, before dropping his gaze to your stomach. You let out a little sigh, letting the warm cloak around you slip to the ground revealing your breasts to him. You could swear you heard a little hitch in his throat but he said nothing, only methodically unwrapping the bandage around your waist as you leaned back on your hands. The wound was red and ugly, and the skin around it was black and blue, but at least the bleeding had stopped. You couldn’t help but moan as Kylo applied more of the cold gel to it, which earned a little chuckle from him.

“Does that feel good?”

“You have no idea” you sighed, laughing a little yourself.

Normally you would have been so embarrassed to be this exposed and vulnerable in front of anybody but for some reason with him, you didn’t. To be fair, this wasn’t the first time he had seen you naked but it felt far more intimate. For someone who was supposed to be some brutal warrior, Kylo was uncharacteristically gentle with his movements, tenderly rewrapping you. Your body tingled as his large fingers brushed against the flat of your stomach, then he rested his hand at your uninjured side. Your mouth parted in confusion, you looked up to meet his eyes only to find they were solely focused on yours. Slowly, his face drew closer to yours hesitating just inches away. You raised a hand to the side of his face, holding his sharp jaw between your small fingers.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer you crashed your lips onto his, kissing him with a rapture of passion and fury. Kylo sank a hand into your braided hair pulling your head closer to his, deepening the kiss between you. Your lips parted softly around each other before quickly becoming frenzied. It was as if the two of you were feeding off of each other's energies and all the pain and uncertainty was soon replaced with passion and need. Without breaking the kiss, Kylo smoothed out the cloak underneath you, before leaning you down gently onto your back. Both of your free hands flew to your tight compression pants, you worked to undo the fastener while he helped wriggle them off your legs. Lowering himself so that he was resting on his knees and forearm above you, he began grinding his thigh into your needy cunt. With his free hand, he explored up your waist, taking an exposed tit between his fingers softly kneading it, thumbing over your perked nipple.

“Fuck,” you gasped, shutting your eyes tightly.

“Such a needy little whore,” he chuckled lowly into your ear.

You couldn’t fight the small moan that left your lips, his natural voice was so intoxicating. Every word he spoke made you ache for him, especially when he talked to you like this.

You buried your fingers into his soft raven hair, as he sucked and bit his way up and down your neck. Abandoning your tender breast, Kylo slid his hand down the flat of your stomach, to meet your soaked panties. Rubbing his fingers up and down the covered slit of your pussy, causing you to squeak.

“So fucking wet for me, and I’ve barely touched you,” he spoke lowly staring into your hooded eyes. You bit lightly on your lower lip and nodded at him, acknowledging you had heard his sultry words. Hooking his fingers around the wet fabric, he pulled them down and off your legs, exposing your glistening cunt to the chilled air. You mewled as he lavished your neck with more kisses while his fingers began to work themselves inside your cunt, slowly drawing in and out, before setting a steady rhythm pumping into you. Bravely, your free hand slid to the waistband of his leather pants, just grazing the trail of hair that met you there, then slowly dipped lower. Kylo stiffened when your small hand wrapped around his massive cock, but he made no attempt at stopping you when you sprang it free from its tight confines and began jerking him to match the speed of his fingers. You could feel Kylo growing impossibly harder in your hand, as you stroked him, making sure you thumbed over the precum pooling at his tip. Kylo pulled his fingers out of you to bring them up to his mouth to taste your juices. He pulled them out of his mouth with a pop.

“You taste just like I thought you would,” he said before plunging his fingers back into your abandoned pussy. You groaned at his words. He pressed his mouth back on yours, you could taste yourself on his tongue, sweet and tangy. His wrist curled inside of you, angling so that he could drive his fingers right into your g-spot. Your toes curled and your grip on his hair tightened. You were so fucking close but you didn’t want to cum on his fingers, not this time at least. You ached to feel his huge cock split you open and you needed it now.

“P-please- Please,”

“Use your words. Tell me what you want,” he commanded. He held your gaze as you came close to coming undone.

“I need you to fuck me, Kylo.”

In a second, he ripped his fingers out of your cunt and his dick out of your hand. He spat into his hand and slicked up his throbbing member, before taking it and lining it up at your entrance. He teased his cock up and down your slicked folds before slowly easing it in. Your breath hitched and you gripped his forearms for dear life. It felt like he was slowly ripping you open as he pushed in inch by inch until his entire length was fully inside you.

“Gods, Kylo, you’re so fucking big!” you whined. Tears welled in your eyes as your pussy stretched more than you could have ever imagined possible. You could feel him snicker against your neck. After giving you a fleeting moment to adjust to his size, Kylo slowly began to rock into you, all the pain was soon replaced by a new heat of pleasure, as each thrust picked up speed.

"Look at you, taking all of my cock…FUCK… such a good girl,” he hissed. You were about to lift your legs to draw his lower half closer to you but your actions were halted by the stinging pain at your side. You breathed in sharply and unintentionally dug your nails into the back of his neck. The tantalizing rhythm of Kylo’s hips came to a stop and he looked down at you in momentary fear but soon realized what you were trying to do and chuckled lightly.

“Easy little whore, just lie back and relax.”

Kylo's words came out more like a command rather than a suggestion but it was a command you were happy to follow. With your legs kept wide and both feet firmly planted on either side of him, he picked up his pace once again, pounding you steadily into the ground. With each thrust you sank further and further down into the abyss of heat, the sound of his balls slapping against you and both of your breathy moans echoed against the walls.

“Oh, gods,” you shuddered wrapping your arms around his neck, sweat clinging to both of you. Carefully bucking your hips to match his speed, the tension in your cunt was building- begging for release. It was intoxicating, the feeling of his warm skin, his muscles rippling around you, his lips devouring yours. You were so close. As if reading your mind, he reached an arm down between your connected bodies, the large pad of his thumb traced around your swollen clit, coating itself in your endless amount of slick, before circling around your sensitive bud. Electricity ran through your veins - you were almost there. You thrashed your head from side to side, squeezing your eyes tightly.

“Ky-Kylo, fuck, I’m so close!”

“Cum for me little whore.”

You cried out as a title wave of euphoria crashed over you, pushing you over the edge of ecstasy. Cunt clamping down on him like a vice grip as you rode out your climax, your cum pouring out in a steady stream. He pulled away from your lips to rest his forehead against yours and bucked into you faster. Grunting and groaning. His thrusts were becoming erratic and greedy as he chased after his own climax. The tightness of your cunt sent him far over the edge and soon he caught up to you. Kylo threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, as his cock unloaded thick hot ropes of cum deep into your pussy, painting your inner walls. He dropped his head as he slowed his movements, the both of you now panting coming down from your respective highs, just holding onto each other.

“Holy shit,” you gasped looking up at him just in time to catch a fleeting smirk on his face.

After a moment to catch your breath, he slowly pulled out of you then pushed up off the ground. You shuddered at the sudden emptiness as his cum trickled out of your spent hole.

You ached to feel his warmth back on you but you didn’t really peg him to be the post-sex cuddling type. Instead, Kylo quickly tucked himself away and helped you get back up on your feet. Silently, he gathered up your discarded clothing and helped guide your shaky legs back into your pants while you held his shoulders. You wish you knew what to say, this moment felt so strangely intimate but the silence wasn’t entirely uncomfortable either. Kylo also made sure to give your wound one last look over.

“How badly does it hurt?” he asked, staring up at you as he rewrapped the bandage around your waist.

“I mean it doesn’t feel great,” you chuckled, “but I’ve had worse today.”

The corner of his lip twitched upwards for a moment before he went back to work wrapping you up. When he was finished Kylo rose to his feet and made quick work of grabbing his discarded helmet before heading towards the cave entrance. You picked up the cloak from the ground and wrapped it tightly around your body, trailing closely behind him. When you did catch up to Kylo, you felt disappointed to see his helmet back on his head, but your disappointment wouldn’t last much longer.

At some point, the sandstorm outside had passed giving way to a calm binary sunset. You practically ran out of the cave so that you could get a better view. A smile crept over your face and you couldn’t help but look up in awe at the Tatooine sky. Traces of pink and purple clung to the edges of the setting twin suns dipping below the horizon. In the encroaching darkness, bright stars littered the night sky. You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen a sunset like this or a sunset period. And when the suns did disappear, your eyes were still fixated up at the sky.

“It’s easy to forget how beautiful it all is sometimes,” you said glancing over at Kylo, his attention already on you. You gave him a bright smile, but it soon faltered when his head whipped around and looked back to the horizon.

“What is it?” you asked, but as the words left your mouth you saw it too. Rescue had come. 

A small recon ship broke through the calm sky, swirling clouds of dust into the air as it started to land a short distance from you and Kylo. The loud sounds of the engines bounced off of the surrounding rocks, disrupting the peaceful quiet that you had gotten used to. The walkway of the ship descended letting a team of troopers led by Captain Phasma spill out. Your checks turned bright red as Phasma and a majority of the troopers looked you up and down, obviously taken aback at how exposed you were.

“Commander Ren, glad to see you’re alright,” Phasma said.

“Thank you, Captain,” he replied.

With all formalities out of the way, Phasma marched over to you, to ask the question you were sure was on a few people's minds. “KR-1882,” she sneered scanning over you, “why are you practically naked?”

“Um- I.”

But before she had a chance to truly rip into you, Kylo stepped in between you and the Captain, shielding your exposed body from everyone's view.

“Captain, this trooper has been shot in the line of duty have her taken to the medical team immediately,” he explained.

“Understood, sir,” she responded.

“You and you,” he said pointing to two of the closest troopers, “go in there and get her armor. And Captain, get me a secondary ship. I’m going back for Gorga to finish what I started.”

You peered around his large body to watch everyone spring into action, wasting no time to follow his orders. Phasma quickly called for a secondary vessel and a medical droid for you then went to join the other troopers on the ship. In split second the droid came zooming out of the ship, with a sterile blanket and gurney on hand. You wrapped yourself with the new silvery blanket and handed Kylo back his cloak, instantly missing its warmth and soft leather feel.

“Thank you, for everything,” you said quietly looking up at his visor with a soft smile.

Kylo simply nodded and helped lie you down on the gurney, and soon you and the droid were off to the ship. You stared up at the floating night sky, trying to take it all in, you had no way of knowing when the next time you would have a chance to see it when a velvety voice rang through your mind.

_You were right, it is beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to finally be putting this chapter out, I've been dying to give 'you' and Kylo some alone time if you know what I mean ;) Also, I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone for reading my fic. I've had this story in my mind forever and its so crazy to me that people actually read it.  
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy. <3


	9. A Nightmare

“Ren, are you listening to me?” General Hux loudly questioned, abruptly pulling Kylo back to reality. He hadn’t been listening to the general droning on at all, not even for a single moment. He was far too lost in his thoughts. The group of First Order officers had been sitting around the long obsidian conference table in the command centre for almost an hour now and Kylo's attention had been entirely elsewhere the majority of this meeting. As he sat there gazing out the large window overlooking the hanger below, his wandering mind kept finding its way back to the mission on Tatooine, to the possibility of a spy within the First Order, to the way that grotesque Gorga had pled for his life, and then back to you.

_You,_ Kylo thought again as he shifted slightly in his seat, an image of you forming in his mind.He knew you were a resilient fighter, but when the mission had gone ass up, you proved yourself to be much more than that. You were strong, you were intelligent, you were…

“REN! _”_ the redheaded General yelled. Kylo’s focus ripped away from the window to stare him down as if his eyes would burn a hole right through him. _If only the force could allow him,_ he thought. His entire demeanour had changed from a man lost in thought to one with a simmering -yet controlled rage. He quickly scanned over the room, taking in the terrified faces of officers who nervously glanced back and forth between the two men who sat at opposite ends of the long table.

“ _Yes,_ Hux you have my attention,” Kylo replied pointedly, “now continue.”

Hux scowled and huffed under his breath before starting his debrief once again. _“_ As I was saying, we’ve received word through one of our informants that many high-level members of the Resistance have been spotted on outposts on Jakku.”

“Do we have intel on why they are there?” General Pryde cut in.

“We believe they are using this wasteland of a planet as some sort of rendezvous point for weapons and supply shipments.”

“When were they last seen?” Kylo inquired. _Finally something worth listening to._

“According to our informant, Lor San Tekka was seen meeting with a small resistance fleet only a few hours ago.” Kylo fought to compose himself at the mention of the old resistance sympathizer’s name. It was a name that brought up so many memories but he knew it wasn’t wise to show any emotion when it came to discussing the Resistance, Hux would surely use it against him if the opportunity presented itself. Fortunately for him, if the man at the opposite side of the room had noticed anything he hadn’t mentioned it, pressing ahead with the debrief instead.

“From the reports, it seems that they are waiting on an incredibly important shipment. I have deemed this a critical mission. Captain Phasma,” Hux turned to look at the chrome adorned officer, “we will need to deploy ground troopers to intercept, I expect you and Ren to take the lead on this.”

Kylo also turned to Phasma who sat only a few seats over from him. “How soon can we send in our fleets?”

“Squads A1 through D3 can be ready within the hour, sir, ” she replied.

“Pull from the reserve troops as well. Prepare to deploy from hanger 3.”

She nodded back to Kylo, both rising from their seats, eager to leave this meeting and prepare to wreak some havoc on the Resistance.

“Ren, wait, there's one more thing I must inform you of,” Hux stated, catching him off guard. Kylo turned back to look at him, “It has been confirmed that they are transporting a map to Skywalker.”

In an instant, the redheaded general flew across the conference room. The other officers jumped from their seats as his shiny black boots loudly scraped against the obsidian table, knocking over files and glasses of water until he came to a stop in front of Kylo Ren. His hand was outstretched, controlling the invisible force that wrapt itself around Hux’s windpipe, keeping him suspended in the air.

“What did you just say?”

Meanwhile across the base, you were awoken by a steady beeping sound that rang faintly through your ears.

Your heavy eyes fluttered open while the fog in your brain started to lift. You shuffled around in the small medical bed that stood in the centre of the sterile white room, stretching your limbs out wide to awaken your muscles. They were a little stiff but that was to be expected when your days consisted of literally nothing but sleeping and bacta treatments. After the rescue team had found you and Kylo on Tatooine, you and a small handful of other injured troopers were taken to the medbay on Starkiller base. Although your blaster wound had been effectively shut by Kylo’s weapon, the doctors decided the best course of action would be to keep you under close watch and supply bacta treatments to avoid any infection. Something you were incredibly thankful for.

There was a quiet knock on the door to your private room. You looked on from the bed as the knob turned and much to a delight you were greeted by a familiar face.

“Oh good you’re awake, _”_ Kat chimed, as she peeked around the door, her clipboard and charts in hand. She gave you a warm smile as she shut the door behind her before walking over to you bedside and pulling over a small stool to sit down on.

“A trooper could easily get used to this whole sleeping in thing,” you joked, Kat rolled her eyes at you. Even though your friend was essentially the personal nurse of your small friend group, it was still kind of funny to watch her in action. The first time you had woken up and saw Kat you almost didn’t recognize her. In here she wore her beautiful dark curly hair tied up in a tight bun and a pair of glasses that you knew she hates wearing. She looked so uncharacteristically serious and you made it your personal mission to lovingly crack this facade.

“I wouldn’t get too used to it if I were you, according to your progress report it looks like you should be all clear to be discharged today.”

“Are you sure,” you jokingly whined, sitting yourself up on the bed for a routine examination, “maybe you could convince a doctor to give me another day of bed rest.” She only smirked at you and gently shook her head.

“You know the drill K-Two, now let me take a look so I can get you out of here.”

You lifted up your blue standard issued medical shirt letting her inspect the wound on your side. As much as you wished you could sleep in everyday and spend time with your friend, your body ached to get back into action, being so inactive for so long wasn’t something you were exactly used to.

“Well this looks like it’s healed up quite nicely,” she happily reported. “Is there any pain at all?”

“No, all good on that front.”

“Then I think it’s safe to say you’re good to leave today and get back to work.” Kat ticked off a few more boxes on your chart and made her way back over to door.“I’ll send over your report to Commander Ren and have a clean uniform brought to you then you should be cleared to leave.”

“Wait, what?”

Your head whipped around to look at your friend, your mouth practically dropped open in disbelief. Keeping you from dying on Tatooine was one thing, but why would Kylo Ren have any interest in your wellbeing beyond that point. Kat turned on her heels to look back at you, adjusting her wire-rim glasses. She took notice of your confused face and let out a small chuckle.

_“_ Relax girl,” she laughed, “officers check in on their personal squads all the time. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh. _”_ Your checks flushed with embarrassment for your overreaction and you tried to hide your slight… disappointment. Once your friend exited the room, clicking the door shut behind her, you flopped back down onto your bed. _Disappointment_ , you thought again, was that even the right word. You’d be lying if you had said your heart didn’t flutter at the thought of him asking about you- in fact, ever since you had parted ways on Tatooine he was all you could think about.

And who could blame you, Kylo Ren was as undeniably gorgeous as he was undeniably confusing.

In a matter of hours, the man who you had come to think of as a brutal killer with little regard for anyone else, had completely shattered your opinion of him. He had been so uncharacteristically gentle with you, so much so, you almost chalked it up as a spice dream from all the fumes in the Hutts hideout. Maybe. Just maybe there was more to Kylo Ren than meets the eye.

It wasn't long after Kat left when a nurse knocked at your door to give you a clean uniform to wear, letting you know that you could leave. You thanked him and eagerly crawled out of the stiff bed to shed off the thin cotton medical shirt and pants. You tugged on the black compression pants and the matching top before pulling on your black boots. After a quick glance in the mirror to pull your hair into a ponytail, you said a mental goodbye to your little room and navigated your way out of the medbay.

It had only been a few minutes into your walk back to your quarters that you began to notice the halls of Starkiller were much busier than normal. It was still fairly early into the day cycle, yet hundreds of troopers and officers marched through the halls with purpose, the sound of their boots echoing off the metal floors and walls. Passing through the residence sectors you could see stormtroopers left, right, and centre pouring out into the hallways, some even still pulling on parts of their armour as the weaved around you, all heading in the same direction. You detoured through a few more corridors and up one more elevator, trying to avoid the troopers flowing the opposite direction as you until finally, you made it to your more quiet sector. With a long sigh of relief, you rounded the corner to your long private hallway, eager to get back to your room. When suddenly you came face to face with a large familiar figure dressed in black blocking your path.

You gasped loudly, your heart seizing in in your chest at the shock, as your brain began to register who you had almost collided with.

“Gods Kylo! You scared the hell out of me,” you cried as you clutched your pained chest. In contrast, Kylo Ren stood there stoically in front of you, tall and menacing as always, silently studying you.

“I see you’ve made a habit of running into your superior officers,” he said in a deep, modulated voice. A smirk crept over your face as you peered up at him.

“Only when it comes to you it seems.”

He huffed a little, you couldn’t tell out of annoyance or amusement, his mask cutting you off from his facial expressions. You smoothed out your shirt and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind your ears, before you standing tall again. You could feel his shielded eyes scan over your body, taking you all in.

“Kylo, what are you doing in this sec-“

“Commander Ren,” he interrupted causing you to shoot him a confused look,“in these halls and on this base you address me as Commander Ren, understood?”

There was a small pang in your chest, almost a sense of dejection, but you knew he was right. He was still your superior no matter what had gone on between you.You pursed your lips and nodded at him in understanding.

“Alright then, _Commander Ren_ , what are you doing in this sector?”

“Does the Commander of the First Order need a reason to be anywhere on his base?” He asked, leering down at you.

“I guess not, but you are in a Troopers residence hall so…,” you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I received a report from medbay that you were being discharged and wanted to speak with you.”

“Speak to me about what?” You asked, trying your best to remain as cool and calm as possible while your mind was flooded with a million possible things he could say.

_Was he going to tell you that he regretted what had happened on the mission? Had he made a mistake? Or maybe he came down here to fuck you again?_

Unexpectedly, Kylo stepped closer, leaving little room between the two of you. Mouth parted in confusion, you stared directly into his visor, wishing you could see his eyes, but the dark emotionless mask revealed nothing. He paused a moment, staring down at you as if he was looking right into your soul, trying to decide on what to say. With a deep sigh, he spoke again.

“There's been some resistance activity on Jakku. General Hux has me to lead a mission there and I want you on it.” You couldn’t fight off the stunned look forming over your face. Although his answer wasn’t exactly what you were hoping to hear, being personally asked to go on a mission was at least a pretty decent alternative, even if that said mission would mean being on another desert planet.

“When do we ship out?” You asked with wide eyes beaming at him.

“We leave from hanger 3 on the hour.”

Just as quickly as you felt a sense of elation, your body goes rigid. You flash him an exasperated look, “On the hour? Do you mean in like 20 minutes?” _He couldn’t be serious,_ you thought, _there's no way you could make it there on time._

“Yes trooper, I am serious,” he replied. You scrunched your nose at him, hating that he could hear your thoughts, but before you got a chance to tell him to get out of your head

Kylo stepped around you. You turned back to look at him, stunned as you watched him march away.“Don’t be late!” He called out not even bothering to look back at you.

Once he turned the corner you bolted down the hallway, running at top speed to your nearby quarters, mentally cursing at Kylo for not just sending you a holo message or something earlier. You smashed on the buttons to your room and when the door slowly opened you wasted no time throwing yourself inside. The door had barely shut behind you before you rushed to the bathroom mirror to haphazardly braid your hair back to keep it off of your face. Without really checking your work, you ran back into the main room right to the closet. Tearing your red armour amount and yanking it onto your stiff body. Without so much as a second thought, you shoved your helmet onto your head and grabbed your weapon, before flying back out the door, sprinting towards hanger 3.

Your legs moved as fast as your body could will them to as you moved through the long halls. Gods your muscles needed to be stretched out, but there wasn’t enough time. Running down the halls, you received the occasional odd look from a few officers, but thankfully none had stopped you.

Arriving at the entrance out of breath and with only moments to spare, the remaining air you had in your lungs was sucked away as you took in the scene in front of you. The large, spacious room was engulfed by a sea of white, as Stormtroopers from a multitude of battalions stood filed row by row waiting to board the transport ships that stood at the helm of the space. As your eyes scanned across the tightly packed room, all the commotion from earlier was starting to make sense. In your mind, you thought back to the conversation you and Kylo had just moments ago, did he mentioned anything about the mission being this big? Which begged the question; _what in makers name was about to go down on Jakku?_

It didn’t take long to find your squadron of Sith Troopers that stood in the far corner, their red armour sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all the white. You manoeuvred through the thorough of troopers that lined the hangar, finally arriving at your designated place just in time for the boarding process to begin. In perfect unison, your squad marched aboard one of the transport ships, and in that same perfect unison, you stood in that formation as the doors shut behind you as the ships took off from Starkiller one after another.

The ride to the desert planet was thankfully a relatively short one, and within a few hours, your ship thrust through the atmosphere, soon landing at your destination. The adrenaline was starting to pump through your veins, as your muscles became restless. You were in the midst of taking a deep deep breath when a sudden wave of uneasiness hit you. Instinctively your hand flew to your stomach to try and ease whatever feeling that was taking over you, but the feeling only grew stronger. You could hear your squad commander bark out orders to the team, but aringing at the base of your skull drowned them out. There was a loud hiss as the craft doors began to open.

Something wasn’t right. 

You closed your eyes, trying to mentally prepare yourself, but nothing could have prepared you for what you were about to witness when the walkway started to descend.

A scene that could only be described as a nightmare.

Embers and smoke engulfed the Jakku night sky as rows of huts that lined the small village burned to the ground. The loud crackle of the flames reduced to white noise by the screams of terror that rang out. You stood there in an almost frozen state watching as villagers ran in every direction desperately trying to avoid the blaster shots that careened through the air. Stormtroopers armed with flamethrowers threw fire onto every structure, forcing all those who tried to hide, out into the chaos.

You shook yourself out of your daze, begging your muscles to start moving. This wasn’t the time to freeze up. You gripped your blaster tightly in your hands. Pushing yourself to Join the rest of the troopers who ran into the battle. You immediately found cover behind some large crates of cargo and took aim at the Resistance and village fighters, helping the other Sith troopers quickly pick them off one by one. It became impossible to tell who was Resistance and who were villagers but anyone who fired back was taken down without a second thought. It wasn’t long before you were moving further into the village. Weaving through fiery buildings. Yourself and the other troopers managed to clear the rest of the homesteads and rounded up the survivors at the same time as Commander Ren’s vessel broke through the night sky. Dust and smoke swirled through the air as the night buzzard landed just at the edge of the village. From the corner of your eye, you looked on as Kylo, flanked by other troopers, marched off of the ship and towards the center of the madness. From the other side of the village, a pair of troopers dragged an old man across the bloodied sand towards the commander, keeping their guns trained on him as Kylo closed the distance. As the wind howled and the fire crackled you strained your ears to listen to their conversation.

"Look how old you’ve become Tekka,” Kylo sneered.

The old man who you assumed was Tekka looked Kylo up and down, taking in the dark force wielder, “something far worse has happened to you,” he replied with a hint of remorse.

“You know what I’ve come for.”

“I know where you’ve come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

Your eyes shot wide open and you fought to whip your head around to look at Kylo. This man, this resistance scum, he knew him. How was that even possible?

“The map to Skywalker we know you have it. And now, you’re going to give it to the First Order,” Kylo commanded.

Tekka chuckled lightly at him, “the First Order rose from the dark side, you did not.”

“I’ll show you the dark side.”

“You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

“You’re so right,” Kylo replied tauntingly.

Finally losing the internal battle within yourself, you turned away from the crowded villagers at the exact time as Kylo activated his lightsaber and swung at the man in front of him. You watched as Tekka fell to the ground in a loud thud, dead before his body even hit the sand.Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a blaster shot broke the tense silence of the village. You and the rest of the onlookers looked on as a blue bolt shot through the air, but before anyone had a chance to register where it had even come from, Kylo raised his hand, using the force, and halted the blast in midair. Your eyes were wide as you stared in absolute astonishment, your brain unable to comprehend how he was doing this. At the same time, two troopers emerged from the shadows, dragging a rugged-looking young man across the sand, then tossing him at Kylo Rens feet. The commander kneeled down to his captives level so he could read the man in front of him.

“So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” The man questioned, clearly not intimidated by the large dark figure in front of him. Kylo wasn’t surprised with the flyboys quippy attitude.

“The old man gave it to you.”

“You know it's just very hard to understand, you know with all the…,” he said motioning with his hand, “the apparatuses.”

“Put him on board,” he commanded to the troopers that stood on either side of the First Order’s new prisoner. They nodded back to the Commander and quickly yanked the flyboy to his feet and headed to the ship. Passing Captain Phasma who approached Kylo.

“Sir, the villagers?” She asked.

Your heart dropped into your stomach, it was obvious what Phasma was asking. With every ounce of energy you could muster, you mentally plead Kylo not to do this. Begging him to let them go or even take them as prisoners as well. But your efforts would be in vain. He peered right past you, ignoring your silent cries to look onto the terrified faces that were surrounded by stormtroopers.

“Kill them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, sorry I haven't posted in a hot minute, life's been pretty crazy and this chapter was kind of tricky to write. 
> 
> Something I've always wanted to do was explore the harsh realities of being a stormtrooper in the First Order beyond just getting railed by our favourite Commander. Hope everyone is having a great new year so far and I cant wait to see you in the next chapter.<3


End file.
